Yun
by mulk
Summary: Yun is a young man that owns his own card shop, and he also has a passion for duel monsters aka yugioh cards .  Where will this passion of his lead?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Yun is a 20 year old kid that plays a children's card game. He owns a local card shop in downtown Lunar City, which also doubles as an apartment for him to live in above it, he lives alone and has for 2 years now, but family is everything to him. One day, during a normal work day, he receives a call, a rather ominous call…

Yun: Hello, Yun's card shop.

? : Listen closely because I won't repeat myself. I have taken your entire family hostage, meet me behind the bar alley after your shop has closed, and bring your dueling deck.

Yun: what? Who is this? ANSWER ME!

(Click)

Yun: Son of a bitch…

**(A few hours later, behind the bar alley)**

Yun: I'm here now, so release whoever you have!

**(A figure appears from the shadows)**

? : My name is Listos, and I lied to you. I don't have anyone from your family…except for you. So now that you're here, let's duel.

Yun: Fine, all I have is your name, so if I beat you, you tell me everything about you.

Listos: very well, let us begin.

Yun: since you led me here on a lie, I think the first move will be mine, and I think I'll start it off with the gene warped war wolf in attack mode and 2 cards facedown. You're up.

Listos: Okay then, I summon out my crystal beast sapphire Pegasus in defense mode, and when he's summoned out, I can move a crystal beast monster from my deck to my spell card zone as a continuous spell card.

Yun: I'm quite aware

Listos: then it shouldn't come as any surprise that I bring crystal beast cobalt eagle. Then I activate the crystal promise spell card which allows me to summon my eagle, but with it comes its special ability. I get to take my sapphire Pegasus and move him to the top of my deck. That will be all for me

Yun: what a shame, this will be over quickly if you keep dueling like that. I summon cryomancer of the ice barrier to the field, and as a tuner, I tune it with my gene warped war wolf in order to synchro summon…Flamvell uriquazis! Let's finish this! But not before I activate my monster reborn spell card to bring back my wolf friend. Then I activate my double summon spell card which allows me to summon one more monster this turn, and the only card left in my hand is my shiba warrior taro, which I tune with my wolf in order to synchro summon yet another Flamvell uriquazis. Now go my first monster, take out that eagle. Oh, did I forget to mention that my synchro friends here have 2 unique abilities? The first is that even if your monster is in defense mode, you still take damage, and the second is that if my Flamvell uriquazis deals any damage to you, it gets a permanent 300 point boost.

Listos: you've got to be kidding me!

Yun: 'fraid not, no go and attack his life points directly!

Listos: this isn't over yet! I summon the crystal beast sapphire Pegasus to the field, but I bet you already knew that, and with its ability, I move crystal beast ruby carbuncle as a spell card from my deck. Now I activate the super rare tribute to the doomed card, which lets me discard 1 card from my hand to destroy 1 monster on the field, and I choose 1 of your Flamvell! Next I play1 card face down and call it a turn.

Yun: well let's see what I can dish out for you, how about a little alien shocktrooper in attack mode, and with 1900 points, it's gonna leave a mark, but not before my Flamvell can do anything. Attack!

Listos: while I may lose the life points, I have the option of keeping my monster on the field as a continuous spell card, which I think I will do.

Yun: but that doesn't stop my alien from attacking, attack now!

Listos: I may be losing for now, but wait until I play this doozy. It's my face down, crystal beacon. I can only activate this if I have 2 or more crystal beasts as spell cards, and because I do, I can bring crystal beast amethyst cat as a spell card as well. Next i summon crystal beast emerald tortoise in defense mode, and I think I'll finish with swords of revealing light!

Yun: well I might not be able to attack for 3 turns, oh wait, yes I will. I play my face down, mystical space typhoon! Say goodbye to your swords.

Listos: but wait, without those swords…

Yun: that's right! But hey, I'm not one to hog all the fun for myself, let's let my Gemini elf play too. Now attack my monsters, bring this duel to an end!

Listos: NO WAIT! YOU CANT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Yun: that's game, now tell me…why did you lie to me and trick me into a duel?

**(All of the sudden, an orange and yellow light engulfs Listos and he vanishes)**

Yun: ah, what is this light? Listos…Listos? Listos! LISTOS! Damn…now I'm left with even more questions that before. I suppose the first thing I should do is check up on the fellas at home.

**(Moments later, Yun is found knocking at the front door of his old home, before he moved out. Here lives his mom, dad, and 2 younger brothers.)**

Yuns mom: Yun! It's great to see you. How have you been?

Yun: I wish I could say I was doing better but first things first, is everyone here all right?

Yuns mom: why of course dear. Is something the matter?

**(Yun briefs his mom on the events with Listos)**

Yuns mom: how strange. Well I thank you for warning me; we shall have to be on our guard.

Yun: I worry about you guys with whatever is happening, but I have to go now. It's been a long day and I need to rest.

Yuns mom: do you want to stay here for the night?

Yun: that's all right, I'll be fine.

**(As Yun is walking home, he can't help but think to himself…)**

Yun: who was that man, why did he disappear within that strange light and why would he go to such lengths to duel me? I may not know much about what's going on here, but I plan on finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: There is just one change I've made to understand the duels a bit easier. When a monster is summoned, its attack/defense points will show after its name and the players life points will display before their turn also. If you have any suggestions to make this better, please let me know.**_

**(Previously on Yun…Yun received a phone call from a mysterious man saying he had taking Yuns family hostage, and challenged him to a duel in an alley behind a bar in exchange for information should this man, Listos, lose. After Yun won, a strange orange and yellow light engulfs Listos and he vanished.)**

**(The next day after meeting Listos)**

Yun: Hopefully today will just be a normal day today; last night still kind of freaks me out. It's obvious that someone is trying to get to me, but who?

**(Yuns phone rings)**

Yun: Great, another number that I don't recognize, (beep) hello?

?: Hello Yun. My name is Oshigawa and I believe that we can help each other; however, it will come at a price…

Yun: How do you know me and how did you get this number?

Oshigawa: All in due time, come to the same back alley that you went to last night at noon today if you want some answers.

Yun: (Sigh) Fine, I'll be there.

**(Noon rolls around and Yun goes to the alley to meet Oshigawa.)**

Oshigawa: Hello there Yun. As promised I shall tell you everything that you need to know, but you must first beat me in a duel.

Yun: Another duel huh? I guess if it will answer my questions you're on!

(8000) Oshigawa: Very well then, I shall move first. I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode. (2000) One more facedown will do it for me.

(8000) Yun: OK then, I figured you might want to duel me so I'm using a different deck than I did last night, just as an extra precaution, and this one starts off with the spell card Foolish Burial. With it, I can move one card from my deck to the grave. Next up I summon Spell Reactor RE in attack mode (1200) and place one card facedown.

(8000)Oshigawa: And with that we move to me and the ability of my Woodsman. It lets me move one polymerization to my hand, which I will activate to fuse the Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinitrix to form Flame Wingman (2100). Attack and destroy that Spell Reactor.

Yun: You should have anticipated this, my facedown card Fake Explosion. Thanks to this card, my Spell Reactor can't be destroyed this turn, but wait there's more. I can summon one Summon Reactor SK from my graveyard in attack mode (2000). However, I do lose the 900 life points from the battle damage.

Oshigawa: But your grave is empty!

Yun: Guess again, remember my very first turn?

Oshigawa: …Foolish Burial?

Yun: That's right and I sent Summon Reactor to the grave and now he's up and running on my field.

Oshigawa: This doesn't look good for me; I activate my spell card Raregold Armor. With this card equipped to my Wingman, he can't be destroyed in battle.

Yun: That's where you're wrong. You see, once per turn, when you activate a spell card, my spell reactor can destroy it and hit you with 800 points of damage.

Oshigawa: You must be joking!

Yun: 'fraid not, and now I get to go. So tell me Oshigawa, can you predict what I'm about to play.

Oshigawa: And how would I do that?

Yun: Well think about it…Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor…

Oshigawa: You mean there's one for traps?

(7100) Yun: That's right, I summon Trap reactor Y FI in attack mode (800)

Oshigawa: But what are those monsters going to do, they all fall short of my Flame wingman.

Yun: Well, if I sacrifice all 3 of them, I can summon the all-powerful Flying Fortress SKYFIRE from my deck in attack mode (3000).

Oshigawa: Uh-oh.

Yun: That's right, now destroy his Flame Wingman!

(7100) Oshigawa: This duel isn't over yet! My Woodsman brings me another polymerization, but first I activate The Warrior Returning Alive. This allows me to bring a level 4 or lower warrior type monster to my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Now I activate my polymerization to fuse him with my Clayman to make Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode (3000).

Yun: Sorry but my SKYFIRE's special ability can negate that summon and hit you for 800 points.

Oshigawa: NOOOO!

Yun: Oh I'm afraid so, and now it moves back to me, and I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Summon Reactor SK in attack mode (2000), but before he can do anything; go my flying fortress, take out that Woodsman. Now attack directly Summon Reactor

(5100) Oshigawa: How clever, but you might be a little surprised with this! It's a little thing I like to call Miracle Fusion. With it, I can fuse Elemental Hero monsters in my grave with my field or hand, and I fuse the Flame Wingman with the Sparkman in my hand to create, the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500), and he comes with one hell of a special ability! For each Elemental Hero in my grave, he gains 300 attack, and I count 3, and with a whopping 3400 attack, your toast.

Yun: But first the ability of my Summon Reactor, if you summon a monster, I can hit you for 800 points of damage.

(4300) Oshigawa: Then let's put an end to that pesky Summon Reactor, attack!

Yun: You should really study some cards more. If you did, then you would know that if my Summon Reactors ability activates, I can negate that monsters attack.

Oshigawa: Like it matters, your toast next turn.

Yun: Sorry but there won't be a next turn.

Oshigawa: What are you talking about, my monster has 3400 attack!

Yun: So I summon the union monster Heavy Mech Support Platform, and when I equip it to my Flying Fortress, he gains 500 attack points. Now destroy Shining Flare Wingman and attack him directly Summon Reactor!

(2200) Oshigawa: Sorry kid, but I'm still left with 2200 life points.

Yun: Yeah for now, but I still have 3 cards left in my hand, and they will end this. The first one is a spell card called Linear Acceleration Cannon, which lets me sacrifice my Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, in order to deal damage to you equal to half of his attack.

(700) Oshigawa: Still in this here.

Yun: Not for long, cause my second card is also a spell card, but it's called Ectoplasmer, and when I end my turn I can sacrifice one of my monsters to deal damage to you equal to half its attack, and I end now.

(0) Oshigawa: Very nice, you have impressed me

**(The holograms fade and Oshigawa approaches Yun)**

Oshigawa: That was quite an excellent duel. I haven't had this much fun in years.

Yun: Let's cut to the chase, who are you and how do you know me.

Oshigawa: Very well then, you won so I'll tell you. I own this bar here, and I saw that duel last night.

Yun: Then do you know what happened to Listos?

Oshigawa: I'm not 100 percent sure, but have you ever heard of the Gathering Darkness?

Yun: The what?

Oshigawa: I'm not sure what they are exactly, but I have heard people talking about people mysteriously vanishing after duels in the same yellow and orange light. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I know, but I do have a friend that can help.

Yun: Can I talk to him?

Oshigawa: It's a little harder than that, he holed up in his house a few years back and refuses to come out unless someone can show him a specific dueling card.

Yun: Well anything's worth a shot I guess. Where is this house of his?

Oshigawa: It's just out of town to the East.

Yun: Thank you for your time and the fun duel.

Oshigawa: It was my pleasure, and please visit here again sometime.

Yun: I will **(thinking in his head) **That is, if I don't vanish like all the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Last time on Yun… Yun receives a phone call from a man named Oshigawa who challenges him to a duel. After losing to Yun's SKYFIRE deck, he reveals that he owns the bar and knows a person who might be able to help him find out what the strange light Yun saw last night was.)**

Yun: Well this is the only house in the area that I can see. Let's give it a shot. (Knock knock knock) Hello?

?: Listen well boy for I shall only say this once. Tell me when you are ready?

Yun: Ready for what?

(Silence)

Yun: Wait, Oshigawa said I need to show him some sort of card, maybe it's a clue. OK I'm ready!

?: Show me the card in which 1 becomes 3 of the 1.

Yun: The card in which 1 becomes 3 of the 1? I don't know anything like that off the top of my head…maybe I can find something back at the shop. I'll be back.

(As Yun races home, a cloaked figure blocks his path. He cuts Yun off when he tries to pass)

Yun: Excuse me sir, I need to get by.

?: Do you have any idea who I am?

Yun: Well judging by the mask your wearing…I have no idea…

?: I'm the dueling bandit you idiot! I rob people but give them a fighting chance in a duel.

Yun: Come on I don't have time for this man!

Bandit: Then I take that as a forfeit.

Yun: Yun doesn't give up to anyone! You wanna duel, well now you've got one. I'll give you a duel you'll never forget. The only question is what deck to use? I think I'll chose this one.

Bandit: Whatever kid, let's do this.

Both: Let's duel

(8000)Yun: Since your inconveniencing me, I'll move first with this, the field spell Geartown. This lets me summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less sacrifice. Next up is the spell card Ancient Gear Castle, which gives all Ancient Gear monsters an extra 300 attack. Now I summon Ancient Gear Beast to the field in attack mode (2000). One face down is all for me then.

(8000)Bandit: Quite an opening move, but I'll make an even better one, with this card in defense mode and 2 facedowns. You're turn.

Yun: Very well, I summon Red Gadget to the field in defense mode (1500) and with its ability, I can bring a Yellow Gadget to my hand. Now Ancient Gear Beast, destroy his monster.

Bandit: It seems Blackland Fire Dragon has fallen…

Yun: So it would seem. Your turn

Bandit: I play another monster in defense mode, you're turn

Yun: I know you're a bandit and all, but if that's all your gonna do for the duel, you really need some help. But that's your own problem, along with the monster I'm about to summon. I sacrifice my Red Gadget to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. Now attack his monster.

Bandit: Not quite, I activate this…

Yun: Too bad you can't activate spells or traps when my dragon attacks.

Bandit: What? Why you little brat.

Yun: That's right, now my Ancient Gear Beast will take a chomp off your life points, you're up.

(6000) Bandit: How annoying. Whatever, I activate my lightning vortex spell card, by discarding once card from my hand, all monsters on your side of the field hit the grave. Next up is this, Kaibaman in attack mode (200), and with his ability, I can sacrifice him to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand (3000). Now attack with White Lightning.

(5000) Yun: Not bad punk. Your Blue Eyes is tough, but it can't stand up to my dragon.

Bandit: As true as that is, I sent it to the grave, remember?

Yun: Well then let's have a welcome home party with my Premature Burial Spell. At the cost of 800 life points, my dragon returns. Now destroy his dragon.

(5700) Bandit: Damn you! I activate my double summon card, which allows me to summon 2 monsters this turn, both in facedown defense mode.

(4200) Yun: Again with the defending? Whatever, your duel man, anyway, I summon out my Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode (1800). Go my monsters, destroy his defenses.

Bandit: Sorry, but they were both Masked Dragons, which allow me to summon 2 more dragons to the field, say hello to another Masked dragon in (1100) and Baby Dragon (700) in defense mode. Now that it's my turn, I sacrifice them to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field in attack mode (3000). Destroy his knight, and with that I end my turn.

(3000) Yun: I may not be doing so hot, but my dragon is still more powerful, now…

Bandit: Hold it, I activate Threatening Roar, now you can't attack this turn.

Yun: How gay, but I can still activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards before ending my turn.

Bandit: As you should, for I just drew the card to your demise. Fusion sage! This card allows me to add Polymerization to my hand. Now for my Monster Reborn spell, return Blue Eyes. Now I fuse them to form the unstoppable Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500)! Obliterate that scrap heap of a dragon!

(1800) Yun: Great, as if one Blue Eyes wasn't bad enough, but now I got three on my hands here…wait a minute…1 that becomes 3 from 1…Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! That's the card I need!

Bandit: Quit your yacking and make a fricken move already!

Yun: You need to calm down man, and this should help. It's my spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master which gives me 1000 life points.

Bandit: What's that gonna do punk?

(2800) Yun: This, activate trap card, Graverobber! At the cost of 2000 of my own life points, I can activate the spell card you just used, but not before I activate my own Monster Reborn to revive my dragon. Now I fuse Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, Ancient Gear Cannon and Ancient Gear Golem to form a monster that will end this duel! Come forth…Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400)

Bandit: That's quite a move there, but with only 4400 attack, you can't scratch my dragon.

(800) Yun: Not now, but I activate my de-fusion spell card.

Bandit: But why go through all the trouble of creating your Golem just to defuse it?

Yun: So that I can activate the last 2 cards in hand to win this thing. The first one is called Power Bond. It lets me fuse machine type monsters, so now I re-fuse my monsters to re-form my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, except with a twist. See, when I fuse monsters via Power Bond, they're attack is double, but I take damage equal to its original attack at the end of my turn, if there was one, making its attack 8800.

Bandit: But I still have 5700 life points, how is that going to work?

Yun: With this last spell card that I can play, Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack of my monster to 17,600.

Bandit: My god! So much attack power!

Yun: And it's all about to be unloaded onto your dragon! Attack now

Bandit: NO! WAIT! LISTEN!

Yun: Sorry but I just won this duel.

(All of the sudden, an orange and yellow light engulfs the Bandit and he vanishes)

Yun: Again with the light? God damn, what is going on here? Well at least his deck didn't vanish with him. Got it, I might as well take the rest of the deck, I could probably sell it for some cash, better than letting it rot here.

(Yun rushes back to the house)

Yun: Mysterious dude, I got the card! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

(Many clicking noises are heard and the door opens.)

Yun: Well something awaits for me inside, and that something tells me it's not gonna be easy, but I need to figure out what's going on here…


	4. Chapter 4

_(NOTE: I do not always use actual cards. Some are ones that I just made up for the sake of a better duel. If you want to know which ones aren't real, send me a message and I'll be happy to tell you)_

**(Last time on Yun…Yun duels a mysterious dueling bandit that jumped him using a deck based around Blue Eyes White Dragon. After winning, Yun realizes the card he needs to enter the mysterious house was in his deck. What could possibly await Yun inside the house? Stay tuned.) **

**(Yun enters the mysterious house)**

Yun: Hello? Anyone home?

?: Are you ready to duel child?

Yun: Who's there? Show yourself!

?: To your left boy! If you want to go any farther than here, you must duel me, but beware, the darkness is a scary place…or do you need a night light?

**(Yun looks to the left to see a veil of darkness with 2 eyes staring back at him)**

Yun: Oh please…I haven't needed one since I was 5, and no darkness is too dark for me. Let's do this. So what can I call ya?

?: If you wish to address me via name, you may call me darkness

(8000)Yun: Fine darkness, I'm going first, and I start with this, Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode(2000). That's all this turn.

(8000)Darkness: Very well. By the time this duel is over, you won't have any idea what hit you. I place this card in defense mode and end my turn.

Yun: How boring, but whatever. I Summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode(1200) and activate my Hero Mask spell card. Here's how this works, I send a monster from my deck to my grave and another monster on my field gets that cards name. Clayman…your now called Elemental Hero Avian.

Darkness: Silly boy, what good will that do you?

Yun: Don't you know anything about Elemental Hero's? They're all about fusion, so I activate polymerization to fuse my two monsters to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100)! Now destroy whatever he's defending himself with.

Darkness: It's Masked Dragon(1100) and he comes with an ability upon his demise. I can summon another dragon type monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck, and I choose another Masked Dragon in defense mode(1100).

Yun: Summon out all the dragons you want, but when my Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, you lose life points equal to that monsters original attack.

(6400)Darkness: 1400 points is a small price to pay, I play another monster in defense mode and activate my Gold Sarcophagus spell, allowing me to remove any card in my deck from play and then return it to my hand after 2 turns. I end with a face down.

Yun: If this is all your gonna do all duel you might as well just give it up. Where's the excitement, where's the fun, where's the challenge.

Darkness: Such trivial things mortal. I duel for my master.

Yun: Tch, typical villain.

Darkness: We all have our own sense of justice, I duel for mine as you duel for yours. Now make your turn.

Yun: The ironic thing is that I'm dueling a dude shrouded in darkness to discover something about light, but if you insist, it's my turn and I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode(2000). We'll get back to him later, but first take out that dragon Flame Wingman.

Darkness: If only it could. I activate my Gravity Bind trap card. While this card is on the field, all monsters level 4 or higher can't attack.

Yun: Really, you shroud yourself in darkness and take away my ability to attack?

Darkness: I haven't taken it, merely restricted it.

Yun: Whatever, a facedown will do it for me.

Darkness: Very well, I play Hand Destruction.

Yun: Now you take my hand?

Darkness: Come again?

Yun: The card you just played makes us both discard our hands and draw new cards, doesn't it?

Darkness: You speak of Card Destruction. Hand Destruction is slightly different in the way that we only discard 2 cards.

Yun: …oh…

Darkness: Yeah I would be embarrassed too. God were you raised in a homeless center or something?

Yun: Ow…that's low man.

Darkness: Choose your cards. Nicely done, now I activate my Cup of Ace spell. I flip a coin, if it's head, I draw 2 cards, tails means your draw.

**(The coin flips heads)**

Darkness: Excellent, 2 more cards to my hand. Next I flip summon my Des Lacooda(500), allowing me to draw once again. Now for Pot of Greed, giving me 2 more cards.

Yun: You know you can only have 6 cards in your hand by the end phase, right?

Darkness: Not with this, My Infinite Hand spell, this is pretty self-explanatory if you ask me. I play one more monster in defense mode and activate my Lacooda's ability flipping it back face down. I now end.

Yun: Finally, I activate Woodsman's ability, bringing me a polymerization. Now I activate this, Respect Play. I think this will shed some light on things, to be specific, our hands. While this card is in play, we duel showing each other our hands.

Darkness: Fine, but you asked for it.

**(Yun gasps as Darkness shows what lurks in his hand. Kuriboh, Swords of Revealing Light, Armed Dragon Lv. 5, Left Arm of the forbidden one, Left Leg of the Forbidden one, and Exodia the forbidden one.)**

Yun: Now I get it, you're trying to summon Exodia to win the duel!

Darkness: You may have figured out my strategy, but I'm only 2 pieces away from winning!

Yun: Well I'm not letting you. Since you can now see my hand, you know that I'll be activating my Heavy Storm Spell to destroy all Spells and Traps.

Darkness: Your defeat is inevitable!

Yun: We'll see about that. I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode(1500). Now I switch my Woodsman to attack mode(1000). Go Woodsman, take out that Des Lacooda. Now Flame Wingman, attack his dragon and take out 1400 points from his life. This time you will have to summon out a different dragon.

(5000)Darkness: I'm well aware, come forth Armed Dragon Lv. 3.

Yun: Oh boy, don't need that there. Destroy it Wildheart!

Darkness: If you're done, my spell activates, bringing a card to my hand. This is it, I'm one card away from victory, the moment of truth is here, with my Skelengel that I flip summon(900). Now I get to draw a card.

Yun: …well?

Darkness, you lucked out little boy. I end my turn.

Yun: With one card away from defeat I better hurry and end this thing…and this card is going to help me do that. First I get a polymerization from my woodsman. Now I summon elemental Hero Sparkman and activate my Fusion Sage spell. This brings me a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Darkness: What? You can only have 3 of the same card in your deck.

Yun: Yeah I know, but what you probably didn't know was that Woodsman's ability can bring one back from the grave as well.

Darkness: This cant be!

Yun: It can and it will. Flame Wingman, destroy his Skelengel. Not only do you get hit for 1200 but another 900 from my ability

(2900) Darkness: DO I LOOK STUPID?

Yun: Well, my other Elemental Hero's don't take kindly to that, attack!

Darkness: Too bad, I activate the effect of the 2 Kuribohs in my hand to negate the damage from Wildheart and Sparkman. Looks like next turn will come around after all.

Yun: Not quite. You still got hit with 1000 points.

(1900)Darkness: Obviously, which means I have 1900 points left.

Yun: You would, if I didn't activate my Super Polymerization. This is a quick play spell so it's still the battle phase, and by discarding a card from my hand, I can fuse my Flame Wingman and Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500)! Now for his ability, for every Elemental Hero in my grave, he gains 300 attack, and I'm counting 4 so that will be 3700 attack for him. Now attack him directly and end this duel!

(0)Darkness: You have bested me, proceed onward to the next duel.

Yun: The next duel? What are you talking about?

**(The darkness vanishes to reveal a passage leading to another room.)**

Yun: Great, more mysteries.

**(Yun walks through to a room similar to the last, but much brighter, with the source coming from the other end of the room)**

?: A duel is what must be done to proceed any further.

Yun: Fine but answer my questions first. How many duelists are there here and what awaits me at the end.

?: Well let me give you a hint, the last person was Darkness, I am Light, are you seeing a pattern here?

Yun: The 6 attributes…

Light: That's almost right. Next comes Water, then Fire, followed by Spell, Trap, Earth and finally Wind.

Yun: So there's 8 of you is there?

Light: That's right, but I don't know what awaits for you at the end. All I know is that to advance, you must duel me!

Yun: Fine, lets duel then…

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Last time on Yun…Yun finally had entered the strange house only to be greeted by darkness, and a duel. Upon Yuns victory, he learns that he has 7 more duels ahead of him and no idea what lies at the end. Darkness has been defeated and next up is light as the duel is about to begin.)**

Light: Before we begin there is a condition to this duel…

Yun: A condition?

Light: That is correct. For this duel, you must use the same deck as you did to defeat darkness.

Yun: That's all? Very well, my Elemental Hero's will make short work of you as they did Darkness.

Light: We shall see. Let's duel!

(8000)Yun: I'm making the first move! I activate my Reinforcement of the Army spell, which allows me to move any warrior type monster from my deck to my hand and I choose my Elemental Hero Woodsman. Next I summon him out in defense mode (2000) and place this card face down to end my turn.

(8000)Light: I am up next. I shall begin with Valhalla Hall Of the Fallen. While this spell card is in play, if I don't control any monsters on my field, I may special summon one from my hand, specifically one that's a fairy type, so say hello to Shining Angel in defense mode (800). Thus ends my turn.

Yun: Very well then. First is my Woodsman's ability, giving me a polymerization. Now I summon out Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode(1600) and place one card facedown card. Now I switch Woodsman to attack mode and attack your monster.

Light: As you wish, however, I am allowed to summon out another Shining angel.

Yun: Then like the last it shall fall. Attack Woodsman.

Light: And the cycle repeats, however, I summon out a monster known as Honest in defense mode (1900). Now it is my turn, and with the ability of my Honest I can return it to my hand. Now that I control no monsters, I can summon out Athena to the field in attack mode (2600).

Yun: Don't you need a sacrifice?

Light: Due to Valhalla Hall of the Fallen, I can special summon any fairy type monster no matter how powerful. And I now summon Mystical Shine Ball in defense mode (500). Pay attention here because this is where things get interesting. First, you take 600 points of damage due to Athena's ability of a fairy type monster being summoned. Next, I can sacrifice a fairy on my field, in order to summon one from my grave, namely, Shining Angel(1400), and again you take 600 points of damage from Athena's ability.

(6800)Yun: Not too shabby

Light: My turn has not concluded. Go Athena, destroy Woodsman.

Yun: Sorry, but I activate my trap Negate Attack. This protects my monsters from harm and ends the battle phase.

Light: Then the turn shall move to you.

Yun: This ought to be fun. To start things off, my Woodsman's ability, giving me another polymerization. Now I shall activate it, fusing together Elemental Hero's Bladedge and Wildheart in my hand to create Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600). Oh, did I mention his special ability, the one where he can attack all monsters on your side of the field once each?

Light: No…

Yun: well now I did. His first target shall be that pesky Athena.

Light: Silly fool, by discarding Honest from my hand, my Athena gains attack equal to your monster for a total of 5200.

Yun: I might be a little worried had I not known you were going to do that, so I played a little something of my own, and it's called Battle Fusion. When I activate this card, my fusion monster gains attack equal to the attack of your monster, meaning my attack is now higher, by 2600 points!

(5400)Light: Well played. But now…

Yun: Hold on Light, Remember my Wildedge can attack all monsters once each, so now you Shining Angel hits the grave, and with my monster having 7800 attack, this duel is over.

(0)Light: You are a powerful duelist indeed. You have the blessing of light upon you.

Yun: The blessing of light? What is it exactly that is going on here? Why do I have to duel all of you, and why can none of you tell me what's going on here?

Light: We all follow our orders. Were you not ordered to find a certain card to enter?

Yun: Well…yes, but it was…

Light: Then you and I are no different. I can however, shed some light on the situation with this mysterious orange light you speak of.

Yun: You can?

Light: Yes, you have heard of the Shadow Realm, correct?

Yun: Of course.

Light: It is a partial gateway created by a group called the Gathering darkness. They were able to harness an ancient dark magic, but not 100 percent. They can only partially able to use this magic, so the light which you see that should be a deep black is orange and yellow. It is like this because it is only a partial gateway.

Yun: What do you mean a partial gateway?

Light: Once forced in, duelists have a chance to find their way out. One more thing that you may not know, is that if you were to lose even one duel within these caverns, you shall meet the same fate as the rest.

Yun: You mean…the light?

Light: That is correct. My brother duels under the alias Darkness, as do I with Light. Our orders were to not reveal to anyone our names unless we should be defeated. My brother is known as Delg and my name is Kuraz.

Yun: Why do those names sound familiar, like I've heard them before?

Kuraz: Please turn over the top 2 cards of your deck.

Yun: Okay…oh now I get it, Delg the Dark Monarch and Kuraz the Light Monarch. You guys are represented by the Monarch archetype! So if water element is next, that would mean…

Light: That is correct. The water element monarch is Mobius the Frost Monarch. I shall now be reborn into my card to help in your struggle.

Yun: But why duel me if you want to help me?

**A bright light emanates from Kuraz and enters Yuns deck**

Yun: Well, maybe Mobius can help. On to the next duel.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Last time on Yun…Yun defeated the next duelist, who reveals that the rest of the duelists resembles the monarch type of cards. The next one in line is the water element monarch, Mobius.)**

(Yun enters to a slightly damp cave like room.)

Yun: Hello? I know you're next Mobius. I need some answers, so let's duel.

?: very well, but I believe you have been misinformed.

Yun: What do you mean?

?: Please select the deck you wish to duel with.

Yun: Fine, now that I'm ready, it's time to reveal yourself.

?: As you wish…

Yun: Hold on a minute…you don't look like Mobius.

?: That is correct. I know Kuraz told you the order, but in order to truly test your skills, you shall now face me, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch and like the others I have a condition.

Yun: Great, what is it this time

Zaborg: We each draw 2 cards instead of 1 each turn.

Yun: Sounds fine to me. Let's duel!

(8000)Zaborg: I shall move first. I start with the spell card swords of revealing light, which prevents you from attacking for 3 full turns.

(8000)Yun: I see, then I shall summon Gemini Elf in attack mode(1900) and call it a turn there.

(8000)Zaborg: very well, I activate my change of heart spell, giving that elf to me, now attack your master's life points.

(6100)Yun: ya know…it's bad enough you took her from me, but then you have to make me sound like a slave owner? Seriously?

(8000)Zaborg: I know not of what you speak of mere mortal.

Yun: Mere mortal? As opposed to you being what?

Zaborg: A monarch, now watch as I activate this, Linear Acceleration cannon, which allows me to sacrifice your elf and deal damage to you equal to half its attack.

(5150)Yun: well that's just great, I'm the slave owner but you killed her.

Zaborg: Get over it. I end my turn.

Yun: okay, I play 2 cards facedown and summon neo bug in attack mode(1800) and activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of those pesky swords. Attack my bug!

(6200)Zaborg: I may take damage now, but I shall recover soon enough. Now that it is my turn, i activate 3 spells from my hand. Dian Keto the Cure Master, Blue Medicine, and Rain of Mercy.

Yun: Great, how about we just move on to what they all do

Zaborg: Well in a nutshell, I gain 2600 life points and you gain 1000.

(6150)Yun: Thanks for the little boost.

(8800)Zaborg: It comes at a dear cost however.

Yun: What cost, you have only been playing spell cards this entire duel.

Zaborg: And the right combination of spells can be very deadly. Now I activate a spell known as Dark Room of Nightmare, and for it to become effective I need to activate my Dark Snake Syndrome Spell card. Allow me to explain my intentions…

Yun: No need, I'm a little more knowledgeable than that. Dark Snake Syndrome will take 200 life points during each of our standby phases and double in strength. Your Dark Room of Nightmare will take an extra 300 points of damage whenever I take effect damage.

Zaborg: …

Yun: What?

Zaborg: Don't you ever watch a fricken movie kid?

Yun: huh?

Zaborg: You let your opponent state their intentions instead of one upping them by doing it for them.

Yun: Oh my…get over it dude!

Zaborg: Make me! I play Dark Hole to get rid of your pesky bug, and move it over to you.

Yun: Fine but you asked for it!

Zaborg: First my Snake takes its toll as well as my Room of Nightmare.

(5650)Yun: Very well, but there is nothing stopping me from summoning the 7 Colored fish in attack mode(1800), and this fish is swimming all over your life points!

(7000)Zaborg: do you humans ever come up with a semi catchy attack slogan?

Yun: wouldn't you like to know…

Zaborg: Fine then, I draw…

Yun: Let's not forget your Snake, hitting you for 200 points.

(6800)Zaborg: I'm well aware. I activate you Ookazi which hits your for 800 points, and then an extra 300 with my Dark Room.

(4550)Yun: Come on, how about a little monster action.

Zaborg: All in due time, I activate my exchange spell card. We each take one card from our opponent's hand. Now let me see what you have.

Yun: damn…

Zaborg: Hmm…I think I'll help myself to your Jinzo.

Yun: Of all the cards in my hand…fine, then I'll take your Tremendous Fire. Good luck getting my Jinzo to the field as it does require a sacrifice.

Zaborg: But of course, which is why I have this…Soul Exchange!

Yun: You have got to be kidding me…

Zaborg: oh, I assure you that this in 100 percent real, so now I can sacrifice you fish so summon the monster I took from you hand, Jinzo! Let's also not forget that it renders all trap cards useless.

Yun: I'm well aware as it is MY card…

Zaborg: Very well. The only side effect is that I can't attack this turn, so now I'll let you go and let my Snake help itself to 400 of your life points and my Room shall claim another 300.

(3850)Yun: Fine. I activate this, Nightmare Steel Cage, and with this no one can attack for 2 turns, and that is where my turn ends. Now the snake turns against its owner.

(6400)Zaborg: Again with the slave jokes, het your head in the game. Like this next move, I activate my spell reproduction, which lets me discard 2 spells to get one from my grave. I'll activate it when the time comes but for now I end and let my snake snack of 800 of your points plus another 300.

(2750)Yun: Well this should help greatly. Go Harpies Feather Duster, sweeping away all of your spells.

Zaborg: it is of little consequence to me.

Yun: Oh it will be, but not right now. For now I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in attack mode(500). That does it for me.

Zaborg: Very well. Curses, all I can do is play this card facedown, but be prepared for when Jinzo attacks next turn.

Yun: We shall see. I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 more cards…and they're just the cards I need. Pay attention cause the ending is always the part you remember.

Zaborg: You speak nonsense child. The score is 6400 to me and 2750 to you. How could you possibly pull this off.

Yun: With a carefully placed plan. First I activate my Brain Control spell. By paying 800 life points, I can regain control of my Jinzo. Next I use my Heavy Mech's ability to equip him to Jinzo and give him a 500 points boost.

Zaborg: Give him all the power you want, you cage prevents you from attacking this turn.

(1950)Yun: I don't see a cage, at least not after I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of it.

Zaborg: Big deal, even with a little boost I'll still win when Jinzo returns to me at the end of your turn.

Yun: Oh, there won't be a next turn. Next I activate United we Stand, which gives Jinzo 800 points for every monster on my side of the field, including himself, bringing his power to 3700. Now attack Zaborg directly!

(2700)Zaborg: That hurt kid, but I'm still in this thing, and just in case you have anything up your sleeve, I activate my facedown card, A Goblins Barter. I can only activate this when I take more than 2000 points of damage in one attack and I gain the exact amount of life points I just lost. The only drawback is that during the second end phase after I activate this, I take twice the damage.

Yun: Too bad there won't be a next turn. Now I activate my combination attack spell. This card lets me summon my Heavy Mech back to the field and gives both monsters another shot to take you out, and because I have another monster on my field, Jinzo's power rises to 4500.

(6400)Zaborg: according to my calculations I shall only take 5000 points of damage, which shall leave me the winner here.

Yun: You mean it would, had I not had limiter removal as well!

Zaborg: NO! With that card, the power of your monsters are doubled!

Yun: Very good, and with Jinzo now at 9000 attack, he's all I'll need to win. Attack Zaborg and end this duel! Now it's time to answer some questions for me.

(0)Zaborg: …what can I tell you…

Yun: What awaits me at the end of this tunnel?

Zaborg: You have been searching for the Gathering Darkness, have you not?

Yun: and if I have?

Zaborg: …then the person you are searching for lies at the end, but beware, many have challenged him but none have won.

Yun: I don't care, I have to find out what's happening!

Zaborg: What about Yin?

Yun: (gasps) How do you know that name! ANSWER ME!

Zaborg: so you know this person?

Yun: Of course I know him; he was the best friend I ever had. We grew up in this town together, we took this game up together, and we were closer than brothers! Then one day, out of the blue…he was gone and no one knew where he went. I was 15 when this happened and I spent the next 4 years searching frantically for him. That was how I stumbled upon the previous owner to the card shop I now currently own. He was looking for someone to take it over so he could pursue a more glamorous career.

Zaborg: I see.

Yun: If you have any information as to where he is you better tell me!

Zaborg: or what?

Yun: OR I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT MAKES YOU INTO WHATEVER YOU ARE NOW! WHERE IS HE!

Zaborg: touchy touchy touchy… very well, all I can tell you is that Yin came through here and defeated the very duelists you now duel, but I doubt he got much farther. My time is up, I now become a part of your deck.

Yun: No, wait!

(A bright light flashes and Zaborg becomes a card in Yun's hand.)

Yun: Yin…we were the best of friends, and now I know where you are. Hold on man, Yun's on his way!

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Last time on Yun…Yun expects a duel from Mobius, but rather gets one from Zaborg and still manages to win, however, before Zaborg enters Yuns deck as Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, he reveals that Yuns long lost friend, Yin, traversed the same cave…but never came back. Now Yun continues to duel to find Yin.)**

Yun: I wonder what awaits for me this time…

(Yun enters a room full of weird looking contraptions.)

Yun: Where the hell am I?

(A hole in the floor opens and Yun falls through grabbing onto a pole protruding from the wall.)

Yun: Oh crap…great…Yin…is this how you met your demise?

?: If you wish to progress, find a way out of this hole using naught but your dueling deck.

Yun: What…the…

?: I would advise against finishing that sentence…

Yun: (sigh) Well what am I supposed to do anyway, just hold up a card and pretend to activate it? What do I have here…Kuriboh…of course…fine, I summon Kuriboh…

(at the utterance of those words a Kuriboh appeared from the card)

Yun: HOLY CRAP! Did that actually just happen? Then…maybe I have hope after all…I activate multiply!

(the one Kuriboh soon turns into hundreds and lifts Yun out of the hole)

Yun: …Okay…anyway who's next?

?: Very good…now prepare to duel…using the deck on your belt…3rd from the right…

Yun: 3rd from the right…oh good lord…any deck but this one…

?: Caius the Shadow Monarch shall have his way or I shall push you back down that hole…

Yun: (mumble mumble mumble)

Caius: Stop your mumbling…

Yun: Hey look it's your mother…

Caius: Oh crap…h-h-hi mother…mother? YOU LIED TO ME!

Yun: point?

Caius: DUEL!

(8000)Yun: The first move is mine. I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode(800) and call it a turn.

(8000)Caius: Very well, I play 4 cards facedown and end my turn.

Yun: Great, another duelist without a fricken monster in his deck…well no matter, I summon Mist Valley Soldier in attack mode(1700). Now attack!

Caius: Sorry but I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow which negates your attack as well as playing it back facedown instead of going to the grave.

Yun: well I still have my hedgehog, attack!

(7200)Caius: Wow, I lost a whole 800 life points. Now I play 2 more facedowns and end my turn.

Yun: This won't be any fun. I tune my two monsters in order to synchro summon Flamvell Uriquazis(2100). Now I summon another Mist valley Soldier in attack mode(1700) and with my Hedgehogs ability, I can return it to the field and tune these 2 monsters in order to summon your demise…Stardust Dragon(2500)!

Caius: How shall this defeat me?

Yun: I kind of picked up that you would be using a deck of traps so now if you trigger one to destroy my dragon I can negate it. Now my Flamvell shall take a large portion of his life points for your dinner.

Caius: Sorry but your dragon doesn't protect it from Sakerutsu Armor.

Yun: Exactly what I was hoping for, but first my dragon gets an attack.

Caius: I activate my monster trap, Stronghold the Moving Fortress(2000), to protect me.

Yun: (sigh)…I have a feeling this is going to be a long duel.

Caius: It is now my move, I activate another monster trap, actually the exact same one, now I activate my last facedown Gift of the Mystical Elf giving me 300 life points for every monster on the field

Yun: Congratulations, you get 1200 life points.

(8400)Caius: I could do without the sarcasm…anyway, I end.

Yun: Finally, now I activate Monster Reborn to bring my Flamvell back and activate Harmonic Wave making it a Level 4 monster, followed my Tuning Wave to make it a Tuner and I finish with Demotion to lower it's level by 2.

Caius: What does all of this mean…

Yun: It means you are about to lose…cause I tune my 2 monsters in order to synchro summon the almighty Shooting Star Dragon(3300). Now check out its special ability. I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and my dragon gets an extra attack for each tuner monster I find… … … … … … oh my, I have 3 of them, so I get three extra attacks. But that's not all kids, I equip it with Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce. This decreases its attack my 500 and grants it a 5th attack, and by my calculations, 2800 times 5 brings us to a whopping 14,000 life points lost for you, I win.

(0)Caius: A shame you must do it all over again with the same deck. Initiate duel mode, GO!

Yun: (Sigh)

(5 turns later)

Yun: Now Shooting Star Dragon, end this duel once again.

Cauis: NOOO! I demand a re-match!

Yun: hey man, you lost twice already, admit it

Cauis: Never!

(15 short duels later)

Yun: (yawwwwwwwwn) Okay Shooting Star Dragon, deplete his life points for the 15th time now…

Shooting Star Dragon: (weak roar followed by strong attack)

Yun: Give it up already, even my holograms getting tired if kicking your but around all day… and besides, you have some answers to cough up for me.

Caius: And what makes you think that I'll talk?

Yun: I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

Caius: What?

Yun: Yeah, your own trap turned against you…how pitifull…now answer me, where is Yin?

Caius: …

Yun: Won't talk, eh? Fine, I activate sparks.

(Small flames sputter toward Caius)

Caius: ow, ow, ow. What the hell man?

Yun: That was just the appetizer. How much more can you take?

Caius: Fine, your friend Yin did come in here and beat me to move on.

Yun: How do you know me and Yin were friends.

Caius: He kept talking about you, saying he had to find something in this cave.

Yun: What was he trying to find?

Caius: I don't know…but it is now time for me to become part of you.

Yun: Damn…what were you trying to find in here Yin? I have to keep moving.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Last time on Yun…Yun blew his way through Caius, but didn't learn anything about Yin. He continues on through the cave to find his long lost friend.)**

Yun: Let's see, I should be about halfway through the cave by now and this looks like a good room to duel in so my next opponent should be appearing before me…

2 bright flashes of lights appear

?: now entering the dynamic duo Mobius the Frost Monarch

?: and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!

Yun: oh boy…2 opponents…

Mobius: Yes there are.

Thestalos: 2 opponents from afar.

Yun: Oh…my…I swear to god if you two rhyme with each other the whole time…oh just forget it, explain to me how this is going to work before I kill someone…

Mobius: Very well, a tag team duel is what happens now.

Thestalos: and the rules are very simple so don't have a cow.

Mobius: 8000 life points will start me and my partner out

Thestalos: and twice as much shall you start, a real reason to shout

Yun: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Mobius and Thestalos stare at Yun awkwardly)

Yun: well you said it was a reason to shout so I just kind of went for it.

Mobius: I see

Thestalos: says we

Mobius: moving on, you shall move first with me as your foe

Thestalos: Then I shall be facing you after my partner inflicts his woe

Yun: Okay, so I move and face Thestalos, then he makes his move and Mobius steps in to face me, right?

Mobius and Thestalos: Correct now without further ado, now make you move now for this is not a zoo

(16000)Yun: Well it rhymed…I guess…anyway for my first move I summon Shield Wing in defense mode(900).

(8000)Thestalos: Then for my move I summon Fox Fire in defense mode(300)

(16000)Yun: Now that my target moves to Mobius the field opens.

(8000)Mobius: Not quite, as we share a field and graveyard for the duel.

(16000)Yun: oh…well I suppose that's not a big deal. I'm activating my double summon spell allowing me summon the level 3 tuner Naturia Rosewhip(700) and the level 4 Drillroid(1600) and with them I synchro summon Powertool Dragon(2300)! Now I can activate its ability to randomly select 1 equip spell card from my deck. Looks like I got myself Horn of the Unicorn which I equip to my dragon giving it an attack of 3000. Now take that pesky fox down.

(8000)Thestalos: Thanks to your attack, my fox is now revived during the end phase of your turn. Now I move. I activate my Tremendous Fire spell hitting you for 1500 points of damage as long as I give 1000 of my own points. Next up I summon my Flame Sprite to the field in attack mode (100)

Yun: oh crap…

Thestalos: judging from the expression on your face you know what you're up against. Now flame sprite attack him directly, and because he does, his attack is now 1100!

(15900)Yun: now that your done, it's my move and I activate the ability of my dragon giving me another equip card…and I got one that might make this duel just a might bit difficult. Say hello to Big Bang Shot and it comes with 2 nice perks. The first is a 400 point attack bonus and the second comes when I attack your fire fox, because even though it's in defense mode you're going to be taking quite a hit, 2800 points worth of damage to be exact. 2 more facedowns will end my turn.

(5200)Thestalos: man that hurt quite a bit

(8000)Mobius: it's okay our fox is back so don't have a fit.

Yun: oh god not the rhyming again

Mobius: and now to move on I activate my spell card Nightmare Steel Cage.

(15900)Yun: sorry but my magic jammer trap will negate your spell as long as I ditch a card from my hand.

Mobius: a counter trap as I had expected, and now I play my real spell Swords of Revealing Light.

Yun: What?

Mobius: that's right, I figured you would play a counter trap so I played a scapegoat to take the hit for my real card and now you cant attack for three full turns, but don't worry you still have 1100 points coming your way from Flame Sprite, and now because it attacked successfully, it's attack becomes 2100! I play 2 cards facedown of my own and activate my freezing wave spell card, which makes us play spells facedown first before activating them.

(14800)Yun: At this rate, things are going to take a real southern turn, but it's my move now and time for another equip spell…shooting star bow ceal…not bad but it's gonna stay in my hand for the time being. For this turn I play 3 cards facedown and call it a turn.

(8000)Thestalos: And now for my move, I play 2 cards facedown and have Flame Sprite take a chunk out of your Life points and raise it's attack to 3100!

(11700)Yun: Man this isn't going well, well now that a full turn has passed I can activate my 2 spell cards. The first one is mystical space typhoon to get rid of those pesky swords.

Thestalos: sorry but I activate my dark bribe trap, this negates your spell but you get to draw a card out of the deal.

Yun: well that's good cause me second card is dust tornado!

Thestalos: what?

Yun: that's right, live and learn dudes, cause those swords are still gone! Now I get a spell card…allright mage power, and with dust tornados effect it goes facedown on the field right away! Since that bypasses the ability of your spell I can activate it plus shooting star bow ceal right away. After everything is said and done my dragons power is now 4400 but I still have one more facdown and it's called twin swords of flashing light tryce and by lowering my dragons attack to 3900 it is allowed to attack twice in one turn, but thanks to mage power it gets it right back! Now with shooting star bow ceal I can attack you twice in the same turn directly! Now powertool dragon, take out the remainder of Mobius's life points!

(0)Mobius: how could I lose!

(8000)Thestalos: Don't worry, this duel is in the cinch because now that your freezing wave is gone I can activate my field analysis card

Yun: Field analysis? I've never heard of that card before

Thestalos: Then let me explain. When I activate this card I reduce my life points to 1000 points, but in return I am allowed to copy any number of spell and trap cards on your side of the field as well as monster abilities.

Yun: No way!

(8000)Thestalos: That's right and because I get your dragons ability I get an equip card from my deck, but I only have one…and it's called Phalynx Pike and this card gives my Flame Sprite a 900 points boost for every other Flame Sprite in my grave! Now I activate foolish burial which lets me send Flame Sprite from my deck to my grave, so now the one on the field has an attack of 4000! Now for your spells! Big bang shot gives it 400, your swords and bow take away 1500 but lets it attack twice in one turn and you directly at that, and your mage power gives it 2500 points for a grand total of…5400 attack and that times 2 is 10800 coming your way!

(900)Yun: oh man this is bad but you didn't account for one thing. That my dragon can still attack you twice directly! Now end this duel!

(0)Thestalos: I cant believe this!

Mobius: how could we lose?

Yun: Now tell me what you know about Yin!

(A flash of light engulfs Thestalos and he enters Yuns deck)

Mobius: it seems as though I shall tell you

Yun: Tell me what?

Mobius: Ahead you shall face Granmarg the Earth monarch, and if you manage to beat him, your duel with him shall carry over to a fresh duel with Raiza the wind monarch

Yun: Sounds tough but where is this taking me?

Granmarg and Raiza wont say a thing if you beat them so I have to…us monarchs have been talking about a leader that we take orders from right?

Yun: Yeah…

Mobius: Our leader is Yin…the leader of the Gathering Darkness

Yun: …

Mobius: I know this is a lot to take in Yun…but you must face him…he has been corrupted by darkness and power. Use the power of the monarchs to help you show Yin to the path of light!

Yun: I…I don't… believe this…how…how…Yin…

Mobius: please…defeat Yin…

(a light engulfs Mobius and he enters Yuns deck)

Yun: Yin…I cant believe this has happened…can I…can I win? Yin…we are going to have to duel, and you better be ready…my friend.

_(To be continued…)_


	9. Chapter 9

_(Last time on Yun…Yun faced a tag team duel against Thestalos and Mobius and managed to pull off a win. After winning he learned that his long lost friend, Yin, is the leader of the gathering darkness)_

(Yun enters the next room ready for another duel.)

Yun: I'm here so let's get this over with. WHO SHALL DUEL ME NEXT!

(A figure in a brown cloak appears and ready's his duel disk.)

Yun: let me guess, you are Granmarg the earth monarch, right?

(The figure nods.)

Yun: Not much of a talker huh…oh well. Let's get this duel on the road!

(8000)Granmarg: I summon the Trojan Horse in defense mode(1500)

(8000)Yun: Allright I get it, only talking that pertains to dueling. Fine then, for my move I summon shield wing in defense mode(900) and play this card facedown. You're up

(8000)Granmarg: I use my horse's special ability. When I tribute summon for an earth attribute monster I can use this one card for 2 sacrifices, so now I can summon the ancient gear golem(3000). His 2 special abilities kick in when he attacks. You can't activate your facedown cards and even though your monster is in defense mode you take the damage, and I'm well aware of your monster ability of it having to be attacked 3 times in order to destroy it.

(5900)Yun: Yes that is what happens. I play 2 more cards facedown and end my turn.

(8000)Granmarg: I summon ancient gear knight(1800)

Yun: and I activate my threatening roar trap card. This card skips your battle phase this turn.

Granmarg: then I end my turn

(5900)Yun: I activate my hammer shot spell. This card destroys the monster on the field with the highest attack, being your golem. Now I can summon goblin attack force(2300) and attack your ancient gear knight.

(7500)Granmarg: Due to your goblins ability it switches to defense mode with a defense of 0.

Yun: Well I guess I'll have to activate my second trap card then, Judgment of the Desert. With this trap card in play, during each players end phases, the battle mode of each monster they control is switched, so now that I end my turn, my goblin attack force is switched back to attack mode!

(6700)Granmarg: I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in attack mode(800), and I equip it with 2 cards. The first is Twin swords of Flashing Light Tryce, so by lowering the attack of my monster by 500 I can attack twice in the same battle phase. The second is Golden Rod, so whenever my monster deals damage to you, it automatically becomes 1000 points of damage. Now I activate my Golems special ability. By paying 800 of my own life points my golem can attack you directly for this battle phase and thanks to my equip cards you take 2000 points of damage even though his attack is only 300.

(3900)Yun: wow that was a good move

Granmarg: Now I play one card facedown and end my turn, and now that my turn is over your trap activates switching my monster to defense mode(2200).

Yun: Wow, my own trap used against me…not good, but it's my move now so watch out! First off I summon Spear Dragon to the field in attack mode and I activate my Creature Point Swap spell card. With this spell I can swap the attack points of any 2 monsters on the field and I think my goblins and dragon will be swapping points around for the turn. Confused?

Granmarg:…

Yun: oh yeah, you're not much of a talker. Well whatever, now that my dragon has 2300 attack points it can destroy your Golem and its ability makes you take damage even though it's in defense mode.

(6600)Granmarg: I activate my time machine trap card, which brings my golem back with all of the cards he had equipped to him!

Yun: Damn it! Fine I play 1 card facedown and switch my goblins to defense mode. Now that my turn is done my monsters switch to attack mode and their points return to normal.

Granmarg: For my turn I summon Yata Garasu in attack mode(300) and equip him with the opti camouflage armor. Because it's a level one monster it can attack you directly along with my golem at the cost of another 800 points.

Yun: sorry but I activate my numinous healer trap card, giving me 1000 life points.

(5800)Granmarg: it makes no difference for you still take 2300 points of damage and due to Yata Garasus's ability you don't get to draw next turn. Now that I end my turn my bird returns to my hand and my golem returns to defense mode(2200)

(2600)Yun: the only good thing here is that armor of yours is gone. I activate my Graceful Charity card, which allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2, and now because my Spell Returner card was sent to the grave via a spell card I get to summon it in attack mode(1400). Now I switch my other 2 cards to attack mode and while my goblins take that golem of yours down my other 2 go in for a direct attack! And now that I end my turn my dragon and goblins return to attack mode while my spell returner switches to defense mode(1200)

(2500)Granmarg: I play this card in facedown defense mode and end my turn:

Yun: yeah that's about all you can do, now watch as I activate my card of sanctity spell, which allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hands, now I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode(800) and with his ability I gain 500 life points for every card in your hand, then I activate my Mystic Wok spell so by sending Spell Returner to the grave I gain life points equal to his attack, which is 1400 and now that he was sent to the grave due to a spell card he comes back to me. Now I sacrifice him for my Summon Reactor SK in defense mode(1200). Now my Spear Dragon attacks your facedown card, which I'm guessing is Yata Garasu…

Granmarg:…

(7000)Yun: aww cat still got your tongue? Well deal with it because I was right and since his defense was only 200 you take 1700 points of damage and now my goblins finish you off which means this duel is over!

?:Not quite…

Yun: What?

(A bright flash of light replaces Granmarg and his field with bird like creature wearing a duel disk)

?: I am Raiza the Wind Monarch, and your final opponent before facing our leader.

Yun: That's right, I have to face you with my current field and life points don't I?

Raiza: That's right kid, and you'll find me a little more talkative than my cuz here.

(7000)Yun: I see, well since my turn is done here my monsters all switch to attack mode!

(8000)Raiza: I'm well aware, I was still watching you duel the whole time! For my move I activate the field spell Legendary Ocean, which decreases the level of al water attribute monsters, even in my hand by one. Next I activate my cost down spell, so by discarding a card I can knock 2 more levels off the monsters in my hand for the turn, which means that my Suijin card is now a level 4 monster, so come on out in attack mode(2500)!

Yun: which means that my Summon Reactors ability kicks in and you take 800 points of damage

(7200)Raiza: No matter, now attack that pesky Spear Dragon!

Yun: Don't wanna listen of my ability? That's fine, because you summoned a monster I can negate one attack this turn.

Raiza: Well aren't you special? Ill end with a face down.

Yun: and because you do Suijin switches to defense mode(2400) and I get to make my move now. I summon my trap reactor Y FI to the field in attack mode(800). None of my monsters have enough power to take your monster down, so I'll just activate my shield crush spell card which automatically destroys a monster in defense mode on your field, now my monsters can go in for a direct attack!

Raiza: I activate my half or nothing trap card. You can now either chose to half the attack of all your monsters or end the battle phase

Yun: well since you don't have anything to oppose me with ill just half the damage.

(3700)Raiza: Now I get to move and I activate the Light within the Light spell card. Here's how it works, I get to summon a level 7 Light attribute monster from my deck as long as I send 7 other light attribute monsters from my deck to the grave, so say hello to Sanga of thunder(2600)

Yun: And because a monster entered your field you take 800 points of damage

(2900)Raiza: That's not good, which means if I attack you can just negate it…then I play 2 facedowns and end my turn.

Yun: Now I get to make my move

Raiza: But not before I activate my Pineapple Blast trap. When this card is played it levels the playing field, so because I only control 1 monster you have to sacrifice monsters until you only control 1.

Yun: Well in response to that you get hit with 800 points from trap reactor and I choose to keep Summon Reactor.  
>(2100)Raiza: Then I activate my call of the haunted trap returning to me my Suijin (2500) and my Dust Tornado to be rid of your pesky trap card. I finish by activating foolish burial which lets me send one card from my deck to the grave.<p>

Yun: this is bad, but I haven't summoned a monster yet so say hello to Spell Reactor RE in attack mode(1200) and now I play my shallow grave spell which lets us both summon a card from out grave and I choose trap reactor…

Raiza: and I choose Kazejin

Yun and Raiza: and now watch as my 3 monsters combine to form…

Raiza: Gate Guardian(3750)

Yun: Flying Fortress SKYFIRE (3000).

Raiza: Not bad kid, but what's gonna happen next?

Yun: I'll play 3 cards facedown and end my turn.

Raiza: It's all you can do, and now I activate my spell card Shared Bloodlust. I have to discard my entire hand plus the top 3 cards of my deck to activate this but it's worth it, because now our life points become whoever has the lower amount which is 2100 and I activate my card of sanctity spell so we can each have 6 new cards and with that I end my turn because shared bloodlust prevents me from attacking this turn.

(2100)Yun: well that's good, I now play 5 cards facedown and end my turn

(2100)Raiza: well I'll do the same thing.

Yun: heh, what a copycat, well ill just pass this turn.

Raiza: Well I certainly won't copy that, go Gate Guardian, destroy that Fortress.

Yun: (Oh man, if this attack connects, it might be all over for me…)

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_(Last time on Yun…Yun faces his final challenge, a duel with Granmarg the earth monarch and Raiza the wind monarch. The duel with Granmarg carried over to Raiza as a battle between Gate Guardian and Flying Fortress SKYFIRE is about to go down.)_

(2100)Raiza: Now go my Gate Guardian(3750), destroy that fortress(3000)

(2100)Yun: Then I hope you're prepared for a little trap battle then seeing as we each have 5 cards facedown on the field. Now I activate my trap card Sakerutsu Armor which destroys your attacking monster.

Raiza: Sorry but my trap jammer card shall, jam, your trap. Ahahahaha!

Yun: You've got to be kidding me if you thought that would work, those cards are a dime a dozen. I've got one too.

Raiza: Well I suppose that is to be expected, but how about this…my 7 tools of the bandit trap. For the small price of 1000 life points I can negate your armor.

Yun: Sorry but my dark bribe trap has other plans. In exchange for negating your trap card, you get to draw one card from your deck.

Raiza: Sorry but I won't be drawing anything this turn cause I activate my protective steel coating trap. This card prevents you from negating my trap cards this turn and all I have to do is discard 2 cards.

Yun: Sorry but your wrong again Raiza. Try as you might ill win this little battle of wits. I activate my call of the haunted spell to revive my Trap Wing monster in attack mode(400).

Raiza: But how will that help you?

Yun: Because when Trap Wing is special summoned I can negate the activation of one trap card this turn and since it's a winged beast monster I can activate my Icarus Attack trap which lets me sacrifice my winged beast type trap wing to destroy your last facedown card and it can't be activated in response to this trap.  
>Raiza: But that means…<p>

Yun: That's right, you guardian…is history…and that means that you are wide open for a direct attack! Go Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, attack Raiza directly and end this duel!

(0)Raiza: Yun…you did it…

(Raiza slumps to the ground from the defeat he suffered at Yuns hand)

Yun: Raiza…is Yin really the next opponent I have to face?

Raiza: Yes…you were told about how he came here in search of something, right?

Yun: Yeah, but I was also told that neither you nor Granmarg would say a thing should I defeat you.

Raiza: the only thing I wasn't going to tell you is that Yin was our leader, other than that, I will tell you anything.

Yun: But why? I'm so lost…

Raiza: I'm not exactly sure what it was he came in here to look for originally, but he beat us one by one and advanced, and then beat our previous leader and became the leader of the gathering darkness.

Yun: But why were members of this group trying to defeat me in duels. He and I are friends.

Raiza: Whatever his reasons are he is just ahead. Is there anything else you need of me before I become part of your deck?

Yun: No…

Raiza: Very well, you have the full power of the monarchs to help you win against Yin. He is a tyrant and must be stopped.

Yun: Hold on, you called Yin a tyrant? What exactly is he doing as leader of this gathering darkness?

Raiza: Well you have seen for yourself. Your duel with Listos? The dueling bandit? He's responsible for their disappearances. He's been imbued with unimaginable power, but none have come in a long time that even made it past us monarchs.

Yun: That doesn't surprise me, Yin has always been one wicked duelist.

Raiza: Well if anything he has gotten better. He has the power of the Elemental Dragon Riders.

Yun: The Elemental Dragons…my memory is a little hazy on them…

Raiza: Let me help with that. Long ago, even before the time of the Egyptian God Cards, there were 5 powerful warriors that protected this world. One day a very evil demon ascended to the world and was almost successful in completely destroying this world when the 5 riders sacrificed themselves to seal the demon back to the underworld. The riders were then sealed into stone tablets that were discovered with the rest of duel monsters, but kept hidden to the public in fear that perhaps their power would be awakened and abused.

Yun: So they were kept in peace in this cavern until Yin stumbled upon them.

Raiza: That's right. I don't exactly know what he intends to do in his situation, but he must have unlocked some of their power, because had he unlocked it all I would know as a duel spirit.

Yun: I see, well it's my job as his friend to stop him or at least find out what's going on with him.

Raiza: You are an unusual duelist…Yun

Yun: What do you mean?

Raiza: Not many people believe in the power within their cards. Yin used us monarch cards to go through each duelist in this cavern. At the time, there were different guardians here, but Yin believed in the power of us monarchs and powered through to the end. Then he trusted us to be the guardians of the cards within this dungeon because we had unknowingly destroyed they only blockade protecting the cards. But then, a little bit ago, the Yin we knew was gone and this power emanated from him. We tried to find out what was wrong, but to no avail. So we tried to throw our duels in an attempt to stop him, but his magic overwhelmed us and made us play to the best of our abilities. None of us have no idea what's happening to him, but please, I beg you to use us in your duel against him.

Yun: Don't worry, if anyone can find out what's wrong with him I can.

Raiza: Thank you Yun. You're our last hope.

(Raiza disappears and his card along with the other monarchs appear in Yuns hand)

Yun: Well Yin, this is it…it's now or never. Let's do this…

_(To be continued…)_


	11. Chapter 11

_(Last time on Yun…Yun is victorious in his duel with Raiza and learns that Yin may have the power of the Elemental Dragon Riders, a very ancient and powerful force. Yun now goes on to face his long lost friend Yin.)_

Yun: A door…how original Yin, well let's do this…

(The door opens to a very large room with a large black chair in the back with a veil of darkness covering it)

Yun: Yin…I know it's you…it's me, Yun. Come on man talk to me.

?: Yun, so you found me…

Yun: Yin, why are you doing this?

(Yin activates his duel disk and gets ready to duel)

Yun: Nothing? Why aren't you going to tell me anything? We've been the best of friends for years. What happened?

Yin: I have nothing to say to you…no one could possible understand what I'm trying to do…now get ready to duel, my friend…

Yun: Yin…damn it! Fine, then get ready for the duel of your life!

Yin: I wouldn't expect any less

(8000)Yun: Then allow me to start this thing off. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (2000)and place 2 cards facedown. Now show me what you got…

(8000):Yin: You should be careful what you ask for. I summon Wind Effigy in attack mode(900) and play 1 card face down on the field. Playing with the hero cards I see, are you trying to be a hero here?

(8000)Yun: Not me, you know these cards were some of your favorites next to the cards you used and you know it.

Yin: so you think by using them anything will change?

Yun: One can only hope. All I want is my friend back and if I have to duel you to win you back then that's what I'm going to have to do! I switch my Clayman to attack mode and equip him with the Mud Max spell which increases his attack by 300 points which is all I need to take your Wind Effigy down, now attack Clayman, and that will end my turn.

(7700)Yin: This duel has just begun. I summon Archer Warrior(1500) to the field and activate its special ability. BY decreasing its attack by 500 till the end of the turn he can attack you directly! Now hit him archer with steel tipped arrow!

(The arrow strikes Yun in the arm…and stays there.)

Yun: ! WHAT THE HELL MAN! THIS IS REAL!

Yin: Surprised? When I play, I play for real…

Yun: THERE IS AN ARROW STICKING OUT OF MY ARM!

Yin: Well what did you think playing for real meant?

Yun: NOT A FREAKIN ARROW STICKING STRAIGHT OUT OF MY FRICKEN ARM!

Yin: I end my turn

(8000)Yun: Damn that hurts…all the more reason to save you. It's my move now and I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode(1600). First my Sparkman will take out your Archer Warrior with spark storm.

(7600)Yin: Ah, damn…

Yun: Yeah hurts doesn't it, and this is gonna make it worse. Clayman attack directly, max mud charge!

(Yin is sent flying into the back wall)

(6400)Yin: That was good, but I'm far from done.

Yun: But why? Why are you doing this to me and yourself? I don't get it…

Yin: I don't expect you to. I draw! I activate my facedown birthright. This allows me to revive my wind effigy back to the field. Now with its ability, its sacrifice shall count as 2 for a wind attribute monster as I summon Storm Dragon in attack mode(2550). Now check out its special ability, once per turn I can destroy a monster with an earth attribute as long as I take damage equal to its level times 100. I'll gladly take the 400 points of damage to destroy Clayman.

Yun: well I activate mud max's ability. All I do is sacrifice it and Clayman sticks around.

Yin: a shame it's in attack mode, now Storm Dragon, corrode that piece of dirt into oblivion with Storm Fury!

(6250)Yun: Ah damn, even with a monster taking the hit I still feel damage…

Yin: How does it feel? With every depleting point of life, you take bodily damage.

Yun: Shut up Yin! You're not you, you need to come back.

Yin: This is the path I have chosen.

Yun: You keep talking about the path you chose and that no one will understand. Yin, I'm your best friend, please tell me what you're talking about…

Yin: You would never understand…

Yun: dammit! Fine, then I activate my trap card Hero Signal. When a level 4 or lower hero is destroyed I can bring out a new one, one like Elemental Hero Woodsman, and now that it's my turn, it brings me a polymerization card from my deck. Now it's time to put it to good use, but first say hello to Elemental Hero Stratos and his ability lets me fuse him together with any hero I discard from my deck and I choose another Clayman. Now it's time for a spell card called a Hero mask. Now by sending Elemental Hero Burstinitrix from my deck to the grave, I can use my Sparkman for a fusion with her name in it, so now I fuse my 2 monsters to create Elemental hero Rampart Blaster coming to defend me (2500)

Yin: That was quite an impressive move there Yun, but my dragon is still stronger.

Yun: That's not quite what I'm after. You see, when Rampart Blaster is in defense mode, I can attack you directly with half of her attack points, now go! Rampart Missile barrage!

(5400)Yin: Ah! Not quite what I was expecting, but now it's my turn. I summon my Fire Effigy card to the field in defense mode(400). Now go Storm Dragon, take out that Rampart Blaster!

(6250)Yun: Good thing she's in defense mode. Now it's my move! I place one monster in facedown defense position and call it a turn.

Yin: I suppose that's all you can do now isn't it. It's my turn now and I activate my Fire effigy's special ability. So by sacrificing it, it counts for 2 sacrifices to summon out the all-powerful Molten Dragon in attack mode(2700). Now I activate its special ability, so now by paying 500 life points, I can destroy one of your facedown cards and it can't be activated in response to this ability!

Yun: argh, crap!

Yin: and this is just the beginning, now go Storm Dragon destroy whatever card he has placed facedown!

Yun: Sorry but you just destroyed my Wroughtweiler! Now I get to return polymerization and Elemental Hero Clayman from my grave to my hand!

Yin: sorry pal but that isn't gonna help you when Molten Dragon hits you directly! Go Flaming Scourge Blast!

(3550)Yun: AAAAAHHHHHHH! JESUS THAT'S HOT!

Yin: And it's only gonna be hotter from here on out!

Yun: Yin, you will not win this duel. I'll beat you and save you if it's the very last thing I do. I swear!

Yin: And just how do you plan to do that, with 2 of my Elemental Dragons on the field there's no hope for you to win!

Yun: Elemental Dragons? But I thought they were warriors.

Yin: I knew that eventually my spirits would turn on me so I planted them with false legends of false creatures. The main story behind it all is about the same though.

Yun: Powerful ancient relics that saved the world millennia ago and then were sealed away in fear of their power being abused?

Yin: Pretty much. An evil demon rose from the depths of the underworld and wreaked havoc on this world. These dragons fought with everything they had and eventually took out the demon in exchange for their own bodily life force, but their spirit forces were sealed in stone tablets.

Yun: Then you found them…didn't you

Yin: Yes I did.

Yun: but why? Why can't you tell me?

Yin: I have my reasons for my actions just as you have yours.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Last time on Yun…Yun confronts Yin in a duel to hopefully save his best friend, what's more, the legendary creatures spoke of in legends of old are actually dragons, not warriors, and with Yin controlling 2 of them, things look bleak)_

Yin:

(3550)Yun: I will save you, even if it means getting past the legendary dragons. It's my move now and my woodsman gives me a polymerization from my deck. Next up I activate the Foolish burial spell. This card lets me send goddess with the third eye straight from my deck to the grave.

(5400)Yin: You think that this suprises me? Im willing to bet anything that Miracle fusion is up next

Yun: Yeah you think your smart, but good guess, wouldn't want to disappoint you so here it is, I use miracle fusion to fuse together the burstinitrix with goddess with the third eye acting as avian to summon elemental flame wingman(2100).

Yin: not a bad move, but my dragons still outrank it.

Yun: At least until I activate my monster reincarnation spell so by discarding one card I get my Sparkman back.

Yin: Not a bad move

Yun: Then you'll like this one even better. With the necroshade I just discarded I can summon elemental Blade-edge without a sacrifice(2600). Next up is not one, but 2 polymerizations…

Yin: Wait 2? How do you have 2?

Yun: You've been n eglecting my woodsman which is giving me one every one of my standby phases. Now I fuse together blade-edge with wildheart to create elemental hero wild edge. Next I use my other one to fuse flame wingman with Sparkman in order to create shining flare wingman(2500) and both of my heros are more than meets they eye. But first up is the last card in my hand, and it's a spell that I like to call banner of courage and this card gives all my attacking monsters a 200 point boost!

Yin: Yun…

Yin: This is for your own good Yin…First up comes Wild edge and he lets me attack each monster on your side of the field once each, now go wildegde, slice and dice strike.

(5050)Yin:Aaaagh!

Yun: I don't want to have to do this Yin…but you don't leave me much of a choice…with my shining flare wingmans special ability he gains 400 attack for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and I'm counting 9 for a grand total of 6300 attack after my banner of courage. Now go shining flare wingman, save my friend from the darkness that corrupts him with shining flare strike!

Yin: Yun…im sorry…

Yun: huh?

Yin: Because my field is totally empty I am able to activate the last stand trap card from my hand. Here's how it works, I split my deck in half and choose one of those halves and I can activate any spell card from it as long as I can pay 2500 life points per card, I can also pay 2500 life points to switch halves. Here it goes, I pay 2500 life points to look through the left half.

Yun: Yin…what are you doing?

(2550)Yin: Here is what I am looking for...the spell card Roulette Spider…

Yun: Roulette Spider, a spell card of chance

Yin: That's right, this spider will attach itself to your Shining Flare Wingman and then continuously spin until you tell it to stop, at which point it will deal 6300 points of damage to whatever it's pointing at.

Yun: With that much battle damage going your way I suppose that's all you could do, it's now a game of chance because the only targets there are, are me and you.

Yin: that's right, so choose wisely when to stop the spinning because you know the fate of one who loses this type of contest

Yun: that's right, you are the leader of the gathering darkness…but why Yin?

Yin: How many times do I have to tell you, no one will understand my true intentions

Yun: So you plan to carry that all the way to the end? Never explaining your reasons to anyone? Not even to your closest friend that has been there for years with you?

Yin: Yun, it's true you have been there for me for the longest time and we became very close, but this will be easier for everyone. Make Roulette Spider stop at once.

Yun: Fine…Roulette Spider stop now!

(The spider attached to shining flare wingman slowly spins to a stop)

Yin: So that's that

Yun: I don't believe it

(Yun and Yin both look up to see shining flare wingman staring down against…his owner…Yun.)

Yin: Well that's that, this duel has been decided Yun. You have no cards on the field, and no cards in your hand…it's over

Yun: I cant believe it, after everything I did for you, you turn around and take me out?

Yin: I'm sorry Yun, but this is the way it has to be. Go shining flare wingman, end this duel!

(Yun is sent flying back into the wall by the force of the attack and slumps to the ground…defeated)

(0)Yun: Yin, I tried so hard to save you, yet in the end I was unable to

Yin: That is the way that it must be, now…

Yun: But I wont stop trying

Yin:?

Yun: I will continue to try to save you from whatever has corrupted your soul and I will succeed, so go ahead and send me to wherever it is that this light sends people, because mark my words I will find a way back, I will duel you again and I will win!

Yin: You always were quite the optimistic one weren't you, never giving up hope, always believing that something might happen to take a turn for the better, but no matter, the time has come for you to make your exit. Farewell, old friend…

(With a flash of bright orange light, Yun disappears into the darkness)

Yin: Such a foolish person he is, but still I can't help but wonder…is this really something that I can do all on my own? Well at any rate I must plan my next steps…farewell Yun…

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_(Last time on Yun...Yun and Yin, the leader of the gathering darkness, finished their duel with Yun as the loser and was banished to wherever the eerie orange and yellow light took him.)_

?: n…in…

Yin: …ugh…

?: Yin wake up!

Yin: ugh…man that hurt…wait huh?

?: Wake up Yin! You've got to be able to hear me!

Yin: all right all right, wait a minute, I know you...Listos was it?

Listos: That's right Yin…so you have lost a duel, just like you struck down each of us?

Yin: Each of us? Oh crap…your that bandit!

Bandit: that's right little Yin.

Yin: You were the two that I defeated in duels

Listos: that's right.

Yin: Listos, you were just kinda a dick to me, Dueling Bandit, do you have a name?

Listos: hey hey hey, lets not go

Bandit: …Chad…

Listos: I didn't do…what did you say your name was?

Yun: Chad? Your name is chad?

Chad: THERE WAS A REASON I WAS CALLED THE DUEL BANDIT! THAT IS MY NAME, I AM THE DUEL BANDIT AND THAT IS WHAT I WILL BE!

Listos: dude just calm down, you're the duel bandit we get it.

Yun: So do you know where we are?

Listos: I was told that losing a duel would result in a trip to the shadow realm.

(for the first time Yun takes a look around and observes his surroundings, or what there is. There is just Yun, Listos and The Bandit in a circular rocky cavern with what appears to be no entrances or exits)

Yun: Okay first question, there are no entrances, exits, or windows, and yet there is a light coming for somewhere.  
>Listos: Yeah we cant figure that out…<p>

Bandit: but in other news we have only one lead on how to get the hell out of here.

Yun: Well what lead do you guys have?

Listos: activate your duel disk

Yun: uh…ok?

(As soon as Yun activates his duel disk a big 3 appears in midair.)

Listos: I suppose that makes sense considering that mine was a 1 and The Duel bandits was a 2.

(At that the other 2 duel disks activate and the 3 numbers merge on the wall to form a shadow of a human)

Bandit: Goddamn it I knew something would happen if we woke him up!

(The shadow on the wall activates a duel disk which in turn activates the others duel disks.

Yun: Well it looks like a duel is what it takes

Listos: a 3 on 1?

Shadow: that is correct, victory will mean you may pass, failure means a trip to the shadow realm.

Bandit: Wait we aren't in the shadow realm?

Shadow: enough talk, duel.

Yun: Lets get this over with.

(8000)Shadow: The first turn is mine, and with it I summon out Battle Footballer in defense mode(2100), the turn now moves to Listos

(8000)Listos: very well, I summon out Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode(1700) and place one card facedown and pass it to the Bandit.

(8000)Bandit: I summon out Komouri dragon in attack mode(1500) and let you have your turn Yun

(8000)Yun: Allright then, we have to finish this quickly, and im gonna start with a little fusion action, so I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman with Sparkman in order to create Elemental hero Thunder Giant(2400), and now I discard one card to destroy one monster with lower original attack than my card, so goodbye to your defense, and now I can attack you directly!

(5600)Shadow: I activate the monster reborn spell so I can revive my fallen footballer and then I summon level 3 trust guardian and tune it with my level 4 battle footballer in order to synchro summon Powertool dragon(2300). I now get a random equip spell card from my deck, and it is Axe of Despair increasing my monsters attack by 1000 points, now attack that thunder giant!

Listos: sorry but with my amber mammoths ability it becomes the target of your attack

Yun: Nice move Listos

(6400)Listos: the faster we end this duel the better and that thunder giant is something to protect. Now it's my move and I summon crystal beast amythest cat(1200) and equip her with crystal release increasing her attack by 800, and now by cutting her damage in half she can attack you directly

(4600)Shadow: Impressive

Bandit: Now I move and I summon Kaibaman(200) and by sacrificing him I can special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000), and now I end with one card facedown

Yun: now I go…crap…I switch thunder giant to defense mode and end my turn.

Shadow: and now for my equip spell, I get twin swords of flashing light. Now I activate 3 fairy of the springs and get 3 equip spells from my deck. Now I activate the dark hole spell destroying all monsters on the field and by sacrificing my dragons equip spell he is spared.

Bandit: God damn it…

Shadow: Now I equip powertool dragon with twin swords of twin flashing light and 3 mage powers. For the swords, it decreases my monsters attack by 500 and give it an extra attack and mage power each increases my monsters attack by 500 for each spell and trap I control for a grand total of 7300 attack and now attack the crystal beast user and the blue eyes user.

(0)Listos and Bandit: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Yun: oh shit…

Shadow: make your last move count

Listos: You might wanna take his advice Yun

Bandit: Come on Yun

Yun: With this draw, I think I will. I summon elemental hero prisma and with his ability I send elemental hero avian to the grave and now prismas(1700) name becomes avian. Now I activate polymerization and fuse him with burstinitrix to form elemental hero flame wingman(2100). Now I activate miracle fusion to fuse flame wingman with the Sparkman in my grave to form elemental hero shining flare wingman(2500). And now he gains 300 extra attack for each elemental hero in my grave, provided I only have 2, it still brings his attack to 3100.

Shadow: Impressive, but my dragon still has 7300 attack

Yun: Which is why I have this spell card, Riryoku. It cuts your monsters attack in half and gives those points to my monster making it 6750 strong and now to take care of those equips, heavy storm! Now your dragons power is reduced to 1250. Now go Shining flare wingman and destroy that dragon and end this duel!

Shadow: I activate the half or nothing trap, now you choose to either half the battle damage or end the battle phase.

Yun: Ill half the damage then

(800): Then I guesse it's my turn…

Yun: Sorry but there isn't a next turn, because when shining flare wingman destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to that monsters original attack bringing your life point total to…

(0)Shadow: …0…

Listos: nice move Yun

Bandit: That was epic.

(the shadow disappears and a door appears in it's place.)

Yun: well I suppose this is where were supposed to go, lets see what were up against

Bandit: (to himself on the side) whatever it is, it'll be a bit more than you expect…

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_(last time on yun…finding himself along with Listos and the Duel Bandit. After a 3 on 1 duel with a strange shadow, Yun pulls off a miraculous victory and a door reveals itself which the 3 travel through)_

Yun: any idea where we are?

Listos: it appears we're in another room

Yun: Great something tells me another duel is gonna happen here, and the only deck I have with me are my elemental hero's, A powerful deck indeed but there are other ones better suited for this situation.

Bandit: well that's great and all but what are we supposed to do here?

(just then an explosion happens across the room and a shadowy figure appears)

?: allow me to answer that for you, A DUEL IS WHAT IT TAKES TO PASS ME

Listos: your on bu…

Yun: Hold on a minute Listos. Lets start with a name and where the hell we exactly are

?: fine, you can call me skyfire and where do you think you are? The shadow realm of course.

Yun: But if were dueling our way through rooms that must mean that there's a way out.

Skyfire: there might be and there might not be, your gonna have to make me answer that, but remember, you lose here and it's game over

Listos: game over? What happens, if you lose?

Skyfire: Well whos gonna be the one to find out?

Bandit: bla bla bla are you gonna just run your mouth or are we gonna duel!

Yun: oh great…

Listos: well looks like we get front row seats to a duel

Yun: sounds good to me, try not to lose Bandit.

(8000)Bandit: thanks for the undying confidence you guys, allright lets go. Ill move first since this needs to end fast. I place one card in facedown defense mode and call it a turn with a facedown

Skyfire: good lord…I summon Armageddon Knight(1400) and with his special ability I send one dark monster from my deck to the grave. Now attack that defense card of his

Bandit: thanks, by destroying my White Stone of Legend I get to add a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand.

Skyfire: ill end with 2 cards facedown

Bandit: Now it's my turn and I summon Kaibaman and by sacrificing him I get to summon the blue eyes(3000) I just got to my hand. Now destroy that knight!

Yun: oh my god…

Skyfire: not a bright one are you, I activate my 2 facedowns, desert sunlight and fake explosion. Lets start with the first one, desert sunlight switches my monster to defense mode and fake explosion spares my monster as well as summoning summon reactor SK(2000) from my graveyard.

Listos: you've gotta be kidding me

Bandit: well…I guess that the end of my turn

Skyfire: this shouldn't take long. I place 1 card facedown and summon spell reactor RE in attack mode (1300). Now it's your turn

Bandit: that's all you got? Dang…I activate white dragon ritual,

Skyfire: at the cost of 800 life points

(7200)Bandit: what?

Yun: oh jesus Christ, DUDE! **SPELL ** REACTOR, WHEN YOU PLAY A SPELL YOU TAKE 800 POINTS OF DAMAGE!

Bandit: well it's ok cause now I can summon Paladin of White Dragon

Skyfire: again…at the cost of 800 life points

(6400)Bandit: What!

Listos: ARE…YOU…FREAKING…KIDDING…ME? DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM THAT SPELL REACTOR?

Bandit: uh…well…check this out, and yes I'm aware this will cost me 800 life points, but I sacrifice my dragon to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck

Skyfire: …800 points…

(5600)Bandit: GODDAMN IT I KNOW! BLUE EYES DESTROY THAT GODDAMN SUMMON REACTOR!

Listos: …do you even think?

Skyfire: apparently not, because with my summon reactor, because you summoned this turn I can negate one of your attacks.

Bandit: (sigh)

Skyfire: now it's my turn, and I activate my hand destruction spell, now we both discard 2 cards and draw 2 new cards. Now I think it's time I end this thing. I summon Trap Reactor Y FI in defense mode (1800)

Yun: oh crap here it comes…

Skyfire: now I place one card facedown in defense mode and call it a turn

Yun: huh?

Listos: whats up Yun?

Yun: Im wondering why he didn't summon Flying Fortress SKYFIRE? It's kinda like…my technique with that deck.

Listos: your technique?

Yun: Yeah, I also had a deck that utilized the same cards. Flying Fortress SKYFIRE is extremely powerful.

Listos: how so

Yun: a whopping 3000 attack power and it destroys the first card your opponent plays and hits them for 800 extra points, but just like this guy I would wait to summon him.

Listos: but why?

Yun: Hold on a minute…I think…this is my deck!

Listos: Huh?

Yun: If I'm right, that facedown card will force Bandit to play something so that his reactors can hit him for some damage. If it is, then that deck is mine but I always put one card in each of my decks so that I know that they're mine, a card that is best suited no matter what you're playing with and no matter who your opponent is.

Bandit: My move now and im not playing a goddamn thing, instead ill just have my Blue Eyes wipe that Summon Reactor right off the field

Skyfire: sorry but I activate the trap card a Hero Emerges

Yun: That's it! That's my signature card! That card is in every deck I own! YOU BASTARD, THAT'S MY DECK YOUR PLAYING WITH!

Skyfire: shit...you may have figured that out but there's no way he can win this duel. With this trap card I pick one card at random in my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it to the field

Bandit: …goddamn it I'm starting to get pissed. Uh...the card on the far left

Skyfire: you have chosen Patrician of darkness and with it's special ability lets me choose the target of your attack, and I choose your attacking my facedown card. My spear cretin, and with it's ability we each summon a card in facedown defense mode, meaning you take another 800 points of damage

(4800)Bandit: goddamn this is getting annoying

Skyfire: and now it's my turn. I play another card facedown and call it a turn

Bandit: allright, Blue eyes destroy that Patrician

Skyfire: sorry but with his ability you attack my facedown card, Needle Worm. Now take the top 5 cards of your deck and they go straight to the grave.

Bandit: really, you've gotta be kidding me.

Skyfire: now it's my turn and I activate my forced activation spell card. Now we both flip the top 3 cards over on our deck and put them directly on the field. We take 500 points for each spell and trap and for a monster it's their level times 100 points.

Bandit: oh my god…I get Blue Eyes White Dragon, Hyzanryu and Black Luster Soldier

Skyfire: 800 for the Blue Eyes, 800 from my Reactor, 700 for Hyzanryu 800 for my Reactor and 800 for your Black Luster Soldier for a total of 3600 points

(800)bandit: well what did you get?

Skyfire: …wow, of all the cards I would have drawn, 3 Flying Fortress Skyfires…

Bandit: but you cant summon any of those…what happens then

Yun: Ill tell you what happens, he takes double the damage for each card

Bandit: a grand total of 7200 points.

(800)skyfire: im still left however with 800 points,

Bandit: which is just enough for me to activate my Ookazi spell card hitting you for 800 points

(0)skyfire: I don't believe this…

Listos: holy crap…he actually won

Yun: well damn…who would have guessed but I think we shouldn't let him duel anymore…

Listos: right…anyway lets get some answers.

Yun: well fess up loser, how do we get out of here

Skyfire: well heres your deck back Yun. If you can find and defeat each of your decks in this realm the way open shall appear before you, as for losing, your mind, body and spirit are shattered into oblivion…

(skyfire's body shatters into pieces into dissipates into nothing)

Bandit: told you I could…

(Bandit shatters in a manner like skyfire)

Listos: oh man what just happened.

Yun: Wait, what was Bandits life point total when he played that card

Listos: 800 why would that…oh crap the spell reactor

Yun: Yep, oh well, he sucked anyway

Listos: yeah lets get going.

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

(last time on yun…Yuns SKYFIRE deck manifested itself into a duelist and dueled with the duel bandit. Yun and Listos learned that each of Yuns decks is waiting to duel in the shadow realm. The duel between skyfire and Bandit ended in a draw with both of them being blown into oblivion.)

Yun: well im glad I got this deck back

Listos: but is it really worth the Duel Bandits Life?

Yun: ill admit his defeat is kinda tragic, but we've got to make the best of the situation. Ideally I would have had him win, his deck had a lot of potential…

Listos: well I did happen to grab it…

Yun: really?

Listos: yeah the duel disk doesn't banish with the human.

Yun: Interesting…well where are we heading to now?

?:HEEEELLLLPPPP!

Listos: my instincts tell me away from the scream…

Yun: We just cant leave her! Besides if she can duel she can be of some help to us getting out of here.

Listos: always playing hero aren't you…well I suppose you got me there, ok lets go

(Yun and Listos hurry toward the scream and find a young woman in a duel with a cloaked figure)

Listos: looks like the duel is just heating up

Yun: Quite the opposite actually, my duel disk can analyze the status of any given duel. The cloaked figure still has 6000 life points while the woman only has 1000 life points and with her field totally empty she's done for if this attack connects.

Listos: What's that monster he has on the field?

Yun: I don't have to analyze that to know what it is, it's my brothers favorite card. A card known as Cyber Dragon. You see he was inspired by the duelist Zane Truesdale who dueled with a Cyber Dragon deck as well, and he's not too bad with it, but with that monster at 2100 and his opponent at 1000 life points…

Listos: she's history…

Yun: and according to my analysis it's his turn.

Cloaked figure: well it's been fun but I think it's time we end this. Cyber Dragon end this duel with Strident Blaze!

Listos: oh well we tried…

Yun: Not quite…

(Yun activates his duel disk and hops in the way of the blast)

Yun: I discard Kuriboh to negate your attack!

Cloaked figure: what the…

Woman: huh?

Yun: I don't think it's very nice to pick on such a fine young lady, so I think someone of my caliber will do just fine, and how bout this, ill take her life point total and cut it in half and then take her place

Cloaked figure: fine it's a deal

Woman: no wait! You have no idea what your up against!

Yun: calm down there, my name in Yun and I want to help you.

Woman: uh…thanks. My name is Kirona

Yun: Kirona huh? Lets get to the formalities after I wipe the floor with this loser

Cloaked figure: well do you have a name stranger?

Yun: heh, you can call me Yun, and how about you?

Cloaked figure: my name's Tangeru.

(500)Yun: Well Tangeru, I only have 500 life points left but it's my move. I place one card in facedown defense mode and call it a turn at that.

(6000)Tangeru: well then I activate the dimensionhole spell and with it my Cyberdragon(2100) is removed from the game til the end of my turn, and now because my field is empty I can summon one from my hand without a sacrifice. Now I end my turn giving me my other one back.

Yun: well that's a shame. Ok then I draw…and the end is now beginning. I activate the spell card painful choice. I now choose 5 cards from my deck and show them to you, you get to choose one and I get it, while the rest go to the grave.

Tangeru: allright make your choice then.

Yun: Choose between these then: Elemental Heros Bubbleman, Clayman, Burstinatrix, Sparkman and the spell Polymerization.

Tangeru: Hero's huh? Well you cant make anything good while they're in the grave so take your polymerization.

Yun: if you insist. Now I activate my Spell Economics card and with it I don't have to pay life points to activate spell cards. I now activate my instant fusion spell, so now I pay 1000 life points, or rather I don't thanks to spell economics and summon a fusion monster from my extra deck, so say hello to flame wingman. Now I activate my hero fusion spell so at the cost of half my life points, again I wont from spell economics, and I can fuse elemental hero's in my grave with one on my field, so I fuse my flame wingman with my Sparkman in order to create Shining Flare Wingman(2500), but here's the best part, he gets a 300 point boost for each hero in my grave and I have 5, so he gets a total attack of 4000!

Tangeru: wow, your not too bad kid, but my next move will end this duel

Yun: Next move? Heh, there wont be a next turn. I have 1 card left in my hand, and it's called dark room of nightmare. This card lets me draw until I have 4 cards as long as I ditch the same number I draw at the end of my turn, and I drew exactly what I needed. I activate hero mask, so now I discard elemental hero avian from my deck and shining flare wingman's name becomes avian till the end of my turn

Tangeru: what good will that do?

Yun: Because now I can activate my feather shot spell, which allows an elemental hero avian to attack an extra time for each monster on my field, and I finish with monster reborn, to resurrect a monster in your graveyard

Tangeru: the only one I have is cyber valley

Yun: Good enough for me, cause now I can attack twice with my wingman. Go and destroy that first cyber dragon

(4100)Tangeru: aaaggghhhh….

Yun: and now for it's special ability, you take another 2100 points of damage, same as your cyber dragons attack, and guess what, thanks to feather shot I can do it again meaning…

Tangeru: I lose…

Yun: that's right, now end this!

(0)Tangeru: you havent seen the last of me!

(Tangeru shatters into oblivion as he loses the duel. He then offers his hand to Kirona)

Yun: are you ok?

Kirona: uh…yeah. You were amazing there, saving me. I would have lost in an instant.

Listos: hey Yun, that was pretty cool man, so whats up with the girl.

Yun: Im about to find out, Kirona this man is trying to help me escape the shadow realm that were trapped in. His name is Listos.

Kirona: ah, nice to meet you Listos.

Yun: so how did you get here

Kirona: Well, I was sent here by Yin.

Yun: (gasp), Yin?

Kirona: Yeah how about you guys

Listos: well this guy here wiped the floor with me while I was working for him

Yun: I lost a duel to him personally

(Listos and Kirona gasp)

Listos: you actually made it far enough to face him in a duel?

Yun: yeah I did…

Kirona: then we must escape quickly.

Yun: and do what duel him again? Those legendary creatures he has are pretty powerful.

Kirona: listen, those aren't legendary creatures!

Yun: huh? What do you mean?

Listos: Yeah what do you mean Kirona?

Kirona: I served as Yins right hand man for a while and I learned that the creatures and even the story he spews are lies!

Yun: huh?

Kirona: im not sure where this power is really coming from, but these creatures are all fakes, just made up and intensified by his dark magic.

Yun: …

Listos: Yun?

Kirona: Yin is just another duelist that is corrupt by some dark power

Yun: Then we need to get out of here so I can save him

Kirona: do you have some history with him?

Yun: …yeah, ill tell you along the way cause I think we have to go this way

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

_(last time on Yun…Listos and Yun happened upon a young woman in a duel with a cloaked figure. After Yun stepped into the duel at the last minute and saved the young woman,Kirona, from a terrible fate of being shattered into oblivion, Yun learned that the supposed "legendary" creatures that Yin used are all a fake and that his source of power comes from elsewhere)_

Yun: so how do you know all of this to be true Kirona?

Kirona: well like I said I served as Yins right hand man for quite some time. I was quite the duelist, able to fend off anyone why tried to stop Yin, whatever it was he was doing. I had no idea.

Listos: But that doesn't make sense, why would you defend someone and not even know what it is they were up to.

Kirona: because Yin saved me once long ago. I was caught in a bad part of town and a bunch of thugs ganged up on me. They were about to beat me senseless when Yin appeared out of nowhere and told them that if anyone of them could win in a duel against him he would cough up a quarter of a million dollars cash that he inexplicably had on him. He wiped the floor with each and every one of them then turned to me. I thanked him and he said I could thank him with a friendly duel. The duel lasted for what seemed like ages, we were both equally matched until finally the match ended in a draw. He was impressed and asked me if I could help him. he told me the story of the legendary creatures and asked that I guard a room for him from anyone who tries to enter, which I did. that masked man that you defeated Yun very well could have been one of the people I sent to the shadow realm, as there were many that I sent. Eventually I became curios about what was really going on so when I investigated I stumbled upon a strange orb, the orb showed to me a room with 2 people, one of which was Yin, the other im not sure, but he was chanting something and Yin had a blank stare on his face the whole time. Then it seemed as though he grabbed me through the orb and yanked me in…

Yun: He grabbed you through the orb?

Kirona: That's what it felt like to me but the point was that I was captured, sitting in a confined room with this man and myself, so we dueled. We both dueled fierce, but in the end I lost. While we dueled he revealed to me the secret that the lied he fed to Yin were false and part of the "bigger plan", but then I was banished to the shadow realm, but in 2 parts.

Listos: 2 parts? What do you mean?

Yun: I think I get it, she claims to be such a powerful duelist but was extremely shaken up by that one measly duel we stumbled upon.

Listos: yeah, your right. Why is that?

Yun: it's because whoever defeated Kirona split her into 2 parts, the person we see now, while her other side holds her duel spirit.

Kirona: that is correct, the dueling side of me is still out there somewhere, and we have to find it if were ever going to get out of here,

Yun: lets not forget I have decks that manifested themselves into spirits still out there

Listos: you mean like him?

(from a distant room a figure emerges)

?: well if it isn't my master Yun, don't recognize me? Aw well that's too bad, you can call me Flare.

Yun: well then flare im guessing it's a duel your after.

Flare: that's right, i seemed to be like a deck that you tossed aside when you hit your limit, I spent many lonely days locked in a box, and now I cant wait to repay the favor.

(8000)Yun: then who would I be to disappoint you. Ill start this thing off, and ill do it with this monster in facedown defense mode, that will be my turn.

(8000)Flare: such a cowardly move, I start by summoning achacha archer(1200), and when hes summoned to the field you get hit for 500 points of damage, then ill attack your defense monster!

(7500)Yun: his ability may have gotten me but his attack wont, as elemental hero woodsmen has 2000 defense!

(7200)flare: oh weak dude, well whatever, that's my turn.

Yun: great, now my woodsman gives me a polymerization from my deck. Now check this out, I activate a card known as future fusion, so now I send my elemental heros Bubbleman and burstinitrix from my deck to the grave and well be seeing a guest appearance in about 2 turns. In the meantime I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode(1600). Now destroy that archer with sparkstorm. I end with one card facedown.

(6800)Flare: how dare you! I love that card…oh wait…heres another one! And with it's summoning you get hit for another 500 points. Now I activate my soul of fire spell, so now I banish my lava golem card from my deck and you get hit for 1500 points of damage, the only catch is that I cant attack this turn so ill turn it to you.

(5500)Yun: Damn, that's some heat your packing there, but let me show you a thing or two, and by a thing or two I mean my woodsmans ability for another polymerization. Now I summon to the field elemental wildheart(1500), now my 2 monsters will attack, and that will be the end of my turn.

(4900)Flare: agh…damn…well it's my turn now and I summon to the field drill barnical(300), and with his special ability I can attack you directly, and whats more is he gets a 1000 point boost after he does, so now what are you going to do?

(5200)Yun: well im going to activate the bonus draw spell, so now once per turn I can pay 200 life points to draw an extra card which I think ill do now.

Flare: draw all the cards you want, this duel is mine!

(5000)Yun: I wouldn't be so hasty, cause now it's the second turn after I activated future fusion, so say hello to elemental hero steam healer(1800), now I summon elemental hero Clayman(800) and activate my super polymerization card, so now I discard 1 card to fuse together my Clayman with your barnacle in order to summon elemental hero absolute zero(2000). Now go my monsters, unleash your power!

Flare: sorry but I activate my half or nothing trap card, so now you can choose to half the attack of all your monsters or end the battle phase

Yun: damn…I choose to half the damage

(1450)Flare: agh…still hurts though…at least im still in this.

Yun: for now you are, I end my turn

Flare: good, now I go. With the effect of my lava golem I can sacrifice your elemental heros absolute zero and wild heart to summon him to your side of the field(3000). 3000 attack I know, the drawback…you take 1000 points of damage during your standby phase. Now I activate the mask of restrict card and equip in to your lava golem. It now cant attack and you get hit with 500 more life points per turn. I end with a facedown

Yun: now it's my move,

Flare: and my cards take their toll

(3500)Yun: im well aware. I summon to the the field elemental hero stratos and with his ability I get elemental hero avian to my hand. Now I activate miracle fusion so I can banish by burstinitrix from my grave and my avian in my hand to summon elemental hero flame wingman(2100), and now ill fuse it with my elemental hero Sparkman to create elemental hero shining flare wingaman(2500), and heres the kicker, for each elemental hero in my grave it gets a 300 point boost and I count 6 for a grand total of 4300! Now attack!

Flare: sorry but I have the negate attack trap lying in wait.

Yun: damn…then I end my turn.

Flare: sweet. I activate the swords of revealing light spell immobilizing you for 3 turns. Now you go and take your damage.

(2000)Yun: Damn! I pass, there isn't a thing I can do.

Flare: then ill pass as well and let my cards take effect. You only have one more turn dear Yun…what will you do

(500)Yun: he's right, im stuck on the offensive with no way of attacking…what to do what to do…well whatever it is I do I better do it fast, cause if this draw doesn't count…then it's the end of me…

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Last time on Yun…Yun faced another deck of his that just keeps burning his life points away and with a mere 500 life points left Yun has 1 more turn to win this thing._

(1450)Flare: well Yun you only have 500 life points left and during your next standby phase the lava golem will hit you for 1000 points of damage as well as that mask of restrict attached to it hitting you for another 500 points, and with my swords still in effect you can't attack. So tell me…what will you do

(500)Yun: …

Flare: what's the matter Yun, I'm taking it this game is over…well in that case…

Yun: I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. But before I do anything let me activate my bonus draw spell

Flare: Heh, just pushing yourself a little further to the end aren't you?

(300): I wouldn't be so sure…

Flare: about what? There isn't a card that can save you!

Yun: Really. Cause if I'm not mistaken if I can destroy a certain spell card I can win.

Flare: what are you talking about…what do you have?

Yun: oh…just a little thing I like to call heavy storm!

Flare: what!

Yun: that's right, this card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field, no more swords, no more mask, no…more…restraint…

Listos: Yeah! That's Yun for ya!

Kirona: my word…he did it…he actually managed to overcome what seemed like an impossible duel

Yun: That's right guys, now let's end this thing! Go shining flare wingman and lava golem, end this duel!

(0)Flare: I…can't believe…I lost…you…how could…

(Flares last sentence is cut short as he shatters into oblivion and is replaced by a deck. Yun slumps to the ground exhausted from the duel)

Kirona: Yun that was amazing!

Yun: thanks…Kiro…na… (sigh) took…a lot…out of me…though…

Listos: I'll say, down to 300 life points…it's a wonder you're still conscious.

Yun: yeah…especially…in the…shadow realm…

Kirona: well you have deserved your rest

Yun: cant…we gotta…find a way…outta here…

Listos: she's right man, you need to rest before we go any farther

Yun: fine…

(half an hour passes in silence as Yun recovers from the duel)

Kirona: you really were amazing out there today Yun…

Yun: you guys are exaggerating it just a bit don't you think? I mean…the only reason I won was because I happen to draw heavy storm…it wasn't anything too exciting…

Listos: yeah I'll give you that, I was just happy you won another one

Kirona: I thought it was quite the duel.

Yun: well all things aside I did get another deck of mine back…that gives me skyfire, hero, and fire…

Listos: how many more do you have?

Yun: well I have a fairy deck…

Listos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kirona: …

Yun: uh…can I ask what is so funny Listos?

Listos: Hahahahaha…I'm sorry but you have a deck of fairies? That's fricken hilarious!

Yun: you think it's that funny that I have a deck made of fairies? That deck kicks some serious ass!

Listos: somehow I seriously doubt that.

Yun: then how about we duel when I get that deck back!

Listos: it's on!

?: I have a better idea! Let's test that theory now!

Yun: oh shit…

(an angel like figure descends upon the group)

?:I am Athena

Yun Kirona and Listos: Hi Athena

Athena: yes I am Athena…

Yun: let me guess, you have taken the form of my fairy deck that we were just talking about…

Athena: did I say I was finished talking?

Yun: no but I'm right aren't I?

Athena: no actually you're not…dick…anyway your next duel will be with your fairy deck

Listos: bring em on, how hard can a bunch of fairies be?

Athena: please keep in mind mortal that this is the shadow realm, meaning I am not a hologram and that his sword is a real sword that I can really kill you with.

Listos: for real?

Athena: really. Now as I was saying your duel will be with Dark lord Superbug who has taken the form of your Fairy deck.

Yun: ah I see, the only dark attribute monster in there, fitting in a way

Kirona: very, do you think your ready Yun?

Yun: as ready as I'll ever be I suppose. Athena, can you tell us where Darkle Superbug is?

Athena: that I cannot, you see I escaped when your decks were scattered, all I know is who has taken the form of what deck, though I cannot for certain say why…

Yun: so wait why did you say let's test that theory now if you weren't gonna duel us?

Athena: well I do like dramatic entrances…heehee

Listos: uh…ok then…Yun you were saying how many other decks we have to duel?

Yun: oh yeah, I have my ancient cyber deck, blue eyes deck, stardust deck, powertool deck, blackwing deck, and exodia deck I think are the ones well be seeing here

Listos: is that all of them?

Yun: more or less yeah. I might be forgetting one or two but well get them all.

Listos: forgetting one or two?

Yun: yeah…but we can do this guys. Speaking of which since we're all here resting we might as well get to know each other a little better

Listos: what the hell for…

Yun: hiding something Listos?

Listos: no, but is this really necessary?

Yun: if were gonna get outta here I wanna know more about you guys.

Listos: fine have it your way, but the same goes here...and I mean you go first

Yun: fine. I'm nothing too special. Grew up with my family and inherited my family card shop. I am an extraordinary duelist but I learned all on my own. My family is the most important thing to me which is why I need to get back. I need to make sure they're ok.

Listos: huh…never would have pegged you as a family guy. Oh well, I never had a family…or anything close to it…I was an orphan raised in an orphanage, life kinda sucked for me but I fought, for me. And that's the only reason I'm trying to get out of here…just me

Kirona: wow…

Listos: well what's your story

Kirona: I…don't know

Yun: oh yeah we gotta find your other personality, your dueling one

Listos: do you think she's got one of Yuns decks?

Yun: I'm sure she does, but I think it's time we get moving

Kirona: are you sure Yun?

Listos: yeah you took a beating in that duel

Yun: all right lets sleep here for the night. But just as a precaution, swords of revealing light!

Listos: ah protection. Nice.

Kirona: all right good night guys

Listos: (grunt)

Yun: night guys.

Yuns mind: we might be protected for now but we'll have to see what tomorrow brings, damn that duel was tiring, that's the shadow realm for you I guess. Tomorrow's another day I suppose


	18. Chapter 18

_Last time on Yun…Yun manages another victory and acquiring another deck of his. Then Athena from Yuns fairy deck revealed herself to the group and revealed that Yuns fairy deck will be next powered by darklord Superbia. After further conversation the group rests._

(Yun wakes up alone surrounded by darkness)

Yun: oh goddamn it…everyone is gone…and so are my swords…that could have been better thought out I suppose. Listos? Kirona? Athena?

?: there's no one here except us.

Yun: oh great…let me guess Darkworld Superbia?

Superbia: oh what the hell?

Yun: Yeah Athena warned me

Superbia: after I did all of this? The kidnapping? The darkness? The waiting? The suspense?

Yun: yeah yeah yeah let's just duel and get this over with, I just woke up and I'm not a very happy morning person…

(8000)Superbia: fine I'll make the first move. I activate Valhalla Hall of the Fallen. So now because I don't control any monsters I can special summon Athena(2600) from my hand, and now I activate the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky so now I don't take any battle damage from battles involving fairies. Now tell me Yun, what will you do.

(8000)Yun: just shut up will ya? (sigh)…I activate Graceful Charity so now I draw 3 cards and discard 2. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Wingman and Burstinatrix to make flame wingman and now I activate another one to fuse it with Sparkman and my Wingman to make Shining Flare Wingman. Now I use Miracle Fusion to fuse the Flame Wingman and Sparkman in my grave for another Shining Flare Wingman. Now I use Burial From a Different Dimension to return my exile pile to my grave and now I have 5 hero's in my grave so both my Wingmen's attacks are now 4000. Now go my wingmen attack…

(2600)Superbia: ah, damn…

Yun: now my Wingman that destroyed your Athena deals 2600 points of damage to you.

(0)Superbia: …

Yun: yeah…it's over, now shatter into oblivion

(Superbia shatters into oblivion)

Yun: (grunts) man…what a way to wake up…

?: damn Yun…you're not a morning person are you?

(the darkness reveals itself to Listos and Kirona)

Yun: oh yeah…not a very happy morning person. Give me a bit to wake up…

(half an hour passes)

Listos: so you have your fairy deck?

Yun: oh yeah…let me check that out.

(Yun moves over to where Superbia shattered and returns with a single card)

Kirona: that's a pretty small deck

Yun: it's not a deck…it's just Athena.

Listos: really? But you won the duel, didn't she represent your fairy deck?

?:normally yes

Yun: who's there?

(another darklord Superbia appears from nowhere)

Listos: what? I thought Yun just defeated you!

Superbia: not quite. Wondering where your friend Athena is? Well I kidnapped her, turned her into my minion to do my bidding, and had her duel in my place as a decoy. You see, the shadow realm grows tired of repetition so Yun will not be allowed to duel the true me, so now you're all mine!

Listos: not quite, Yun isn't the only one here that knows how to throw down.

Superbia: what?

Listos: that's right, the only way you're getting us is if you can beat me in a duel.

Yun: wait, I can't do 2 duels within an hour of one another? But this is the fricken shadow realm…you gotta be kidding me!

Listos: oh calm down Yun. I can handle this without you.

(8000)Superbia: excellent, I will start with one card in defense position and one card facedown and end my turn.

(8000)Listos: I suppose if you can call that a turn, wimp. I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode (1800), and when he gets summoned I can move Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to my spell card zone. Now go Pegasus and destroy that monster

Superbia: sorry but you just attacked Marshmallon. What does that mean? It means that this monster can't be destroyed in battle and what's more is you take 1000 points of damage.

(7000)Listos: how weak…ill end my turn with a facedown

Superbia: now it's my move, and just like that I'm done.

Listos: a pass, man you're not a duelist, you're a hippy

Superbia: I beg to differ…

Listos: well I don't! my move, and I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat to the field (1200), and then ill equip her with Crystal Release, which boosts her power by 800 points.

Superbia: we can call each other hippies all day long but you still can't destroy my Marshmallon in battle

Listos: I don't need to, 'cause by cutting my cats power in half 'til the end of the turn, she can attack you directly. Now attack!

(7000)Superbia: OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SCRATCHED BY A CAT LIKE THAT! WERE IN THE SHADOW REALM THAT SERIOUSLY FRICKEN HURTS!

Listos: oh my god suck it the hell up… you're up.

Superbia: (grunt), you'll pay for that. I discard the Hecatrice card I just drew so that I can activate Valhalla Hall of the Fallen from my deck. Your move.

Listos: you can't even do anything with that card…how are you even here! Whatever… I activate Crystal Promise so I can summon Cobalt Eagle to the field in attack mode (1400). Oh, I almost forgot to mention his ability, allowing me to move my Sapphire Pegasus to the top of my deck. Now I activate Hand Destruction, so now we both discard 2 cards so we can draw 2 cards. Now I re-summon my Pegasus to that I can move Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle to my spell card zone. Now go Amethyst cat and take another chunk of his life points!

(6000)Superbia: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Listos: man for a shadow realm duelist you sure are a wuss. Make you move

Superbia: damn you…I activate the Dimensionhole spell card which removes from play my Marshmallon until the end of the turn, so now I can special Summon Athena from my hand with Valhalla's effect. And now for my normal summon I summon Nova Summoner in defense mode (1100), and with Athena's ability whenever a fairy is summoned you get hit for 600 points of damage.

(6400)Listos: ooohhh scary…

Superbia: now with her other ability I can send Nova Summoner to the grave and summon Hecatrice to the field in defense mode (1100) hitting you for another 600 points

(5800)Listos: are you done yet

Superbia: WHY DO YOU FEEL NO PAIN!

Listos: 'cause I'm not a total wuss, now I'm assuming it's my turn…

Superbia: hey hold on there tough guy, my Athena still has 2600 attack points going right at your goddamn cat!

(5200)Listos: oh you poor fool, first off my cat just moves to my spell card zone and second, when Crystal Release is sent to the Grave, I can summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in defense mode (1600). And now for my turn, I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in attack mode(800) and play a card facedown and call it a turn.

Superbia: wow your stupid, 800 attack? Whatever, I use Athena's ability to sacrifice Hecatrice for my Marshmallon(1000), now go Athena and destroy that turtle.

Listos: sorry but you triggered my Rainbow Path spell. So now by sacrificing my cat I can negate your attack, and what's more is a get to add a card from my deck to my hand.

Superbia: …uh-oh…

Listos: yeah uh-oh is right, cause now that it's my turn I can special summon the Rainbow Dragon from my hand

Superbia: But wait a minute, you only have 6 crystal beast muster's…

Listos: remember hand destruction? Well that sent a little Topaz Tiger to my grave which still fulfills the requirement to summon my dragon. Now go Rainbow Dragon and destroy Athena

(4400)Superbia: oh crap…well I still have my Marshmallon fortunately…

Listos: yeah well I have a dragon and a facedown card, your move

Superbia: I activate the spell card D.D Borderline…which prevents anyone from conducting their battle phase…

Listos: unless you have a spell in your grave…

Superbia: which I…

Listos: have…remember Dimensionhole? Yeah that's a spell card

Superbia: well…that sounded a lot better in my head.

Listos: how pathetic, it's my move now. Your Marshmallon may be immune to attacks, but not traps! I activate Crystal Raigeki, so now by sacrificing my Mammoth I can destroy your Marshmallon.

Superbia: oh shit…

Listos: that's right, so now by sacrificing the Emerald Turtle my dragon has a power of 5000 points. Hey Yun…

Yun: don't say a thing…

Listos: I thought you said this deck was somewhat powerful, what a joke! Let's hurry up and end this thing. Go Rainbow Dragon, attack with Rainbow Refraction!

Kirona: that wasn't much of a duel at all, Listos remained in power the whole time

Yun: oh that fool, I told him not to say anything.

Kirona: why…this duel is clearly over…

Superbia: and that is where your wrong little girl

Kirona: huh?

Superbia: I activate…

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

_(Last time on Yun…Yun wakes up to another duel, unfortunately you can only duel every so often in the shadow realm, and Yuns duel was a decoy to prevent Yun form dueling the real villain Darkworld Superbia. Listos stepped it up with the crystal beast deck though and it appears as though the duel is over…or is it)_

(4400)Superbia: sorry Listos but this duel is far from over, I activate the ability of Kuriboh from my hand negating all battle damage this turn.

(5200)Listos: your just delaying the inevitable…make your last move loser

Superbia: if you insist… I activate the monster reborn spell card to resurrect my fallen Marshmallon in attack mode (100) and call it a turn there.

Listos: man your so dumb…whatever lets end this Rainbow Dragon, you may not be able to destroy that monster but his life points aren't so protected. End this duel!

Superbia: you get a little cocky ya know? I activate the ability of Honest from my hand, now my Marshmallon gains attack equal to the attack of your Dragon

(4300) SHIT!

Superbia: what were you saying about a last turn?

Listos: can it! I summon another Topaz Tiger to the field in attack mode (1600). Make your move…

Superbia: with pleasure. I sacrifice my Marshmallon for Airknight Parshath (1900). Now take out that tiger!

(4000)Listos: don't forget it just comes back as a spell card.

Superbia: indeed it does, now make your move while I end with a facedown.

Listos: crap, this is bad…I summon a monster in defense position and call it a turn

Yun: this is bad

Kirona: why? Listos is just a little down on his luck is all…he'll be back in control of this duel in no time

Yun: I sure hope so

Kirona: don't you trust him?

Yun: it's not that I don't trust him it's just I know that deck way to well…it's designed to rattle with the opponents head, making them think they are in control of the duel when they really aren't.

Kirona: oh my…

(Kirona's hand slips into Yuns. Yun looks a little startled)

Kirona: oh, I'm sorry Yun

Yun: no, it's fine…you're ok

Kirona: …ok

Superbia: now that it's my move I activate the spell Bright Castle giving my knight an 800 point boost, now go my knight and slay that monster!

Listos: my turtle just revives itself as a spell

Superbia: yes but with my knights effect 2 things happen. You still take battle damage and I get to draw a card!

(3400)Listos: aw come on!

Superbia: what's the matter? I thought you said you could take this deck on asleep? I thought you said a deck of fairies were worthless? What happened to all your big talk Listos?

Listos: …this isn't the time for talk! It's time to finish this duel! I activate the gravedigger spell removing your Dimensionhole spell from play so now due to your D.D Borderline no one can conduct their battle phase

Superbia: well that's fine and dandy, because I activate my own monster reborn to resurrect my Athena (2600) and I also summon to the field Agent of Creation Venus (1400) meaning you get hit for 600 points

(2800)Listos: agh!

Superbia: now I activate the ability of my Venus, so for the price of 1000 life points, I summon 2 Mystical Shine Balls from my deck so you get slammed with 1200 more points of damage

(1600)Listos: AGH! DAMN IT ISNT THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO?

(3400)Superbia: not a thing after I finish this duel with this trap card

Yun: NO LISTOS!

Kirona: Yun?

Yun: it's…

Superbia: that's right! The ray of light trap hitting poor Listos for 600 points of damage for each light attribute monster I control, and since I have 5, 3000 life points are gone like that!

(0)Listos: ugh…

Superbia: oh I'm sorry, was that a little too much? Hahahaha! I would duel you as well right now Kirona however I must wait 1 hour to duel again, until then we shall meet again.

(Superbia disappears in a shroud of darkness leaving Listos slumped in a pile on the ground where Yun and Kirona rush over to him)

Listos: hehe…looks like that deck was a little more than I thought it would be…

Yun: Listos…I know you never wanted any of us to care, but were in this together man.

Kirona: yeah come on!

Listos: sorry but I can feel the shadow realm coming for me, listen Yun, you gotta take that thing down. I mean, it did beat me after all, hehe…take my deck. I won't need it where I'm going.

(After Yun takes the deck Listos shatters into oblivion. Kirona wells up with tears and embraces Yun)

Yun: hey don't worry, ill avenge him

Kirona: but I'm afraid that you might lose too, I can't lose you Yun! I've grown really close to you since you saved me!

Yun: Hey calm down Kirona. I'm not going anywhere and that's a promise. So don't let such a pretty face get ruined with tears ok?

Kirona: (sniff) ok, I believe in you Yun.

Yun: well it looks like I got another reason to fight hard to get us out of here. Hopefully we can be friends when we get out of here.

Kirona: yeah, I sure hope so…

Yun: well there's nothing left to do but wait for another hour for Darkworld Superbia to show up.

Kirona: are you ready?

Yun: as ready as I'll ever be I guess.

_Because if I'm not, I'll end up just like Listos._

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

_(last time on Yun…Listos's duel with Darklord Superbia took a turn for the worst and Superbia came out on top. Since then an hour has passed and Yun and Kirona are ready for anything)_

Kirona: it's been at least an hour…wheres Superbia?

Yun: speaking of which, why does he want to duel you so bad anyway?

Kirona: well as you know I served as Yins right hand man, and because I found out the truth about those so called legendary creatures, im sure he wants me gone along with the truth of it all…

Yun: I see, but do you have any dueling experience at all? I mean, the part of you we found?

Kirona: none at all, when you first found me it was a miracle that I survived for the 3 turns I did…

Yun: wow…hey I have an idea, activate your duel disk then de-activate it real quick…

(Kirona does as Yun says and her duel disk becomes very dark)

Yun: just a random thought but maybe since your disk was activated and then de-activated the shadow realm wont allow you to duel

Superbia: DAMN IT!

(from out of the darkness Darklord Superbia shows himself)

Yun: so I take it I was right?

Superbia: unfortunately you are…that doesn't mean you on the other hand are safe Yun.

Yun: which is what I was hoping for, im gonna wipe the floor with you not just for me, but for Listos too…

Superbia: well isn't that touching

Yun: no one can stop me, not you or any of my other decks.

Superbia: well heres the fun part Yun…the only thing standing between you and a rematch with Yin is me

Yun: but what about my other decks?

Superbia: they have all fallen to me already

Yun: then I suppose I have my work cut out for me

Superbia: if you can defeat me in battle I will gladly take you back to Yin. There's just one catch, it has to be a tag team duel with you and the girl…

Yun: and if I refuse?

Superbia: then I flee and make sure you never find me again. If you never find me, you will never get of here…

Yun: fine! I agree to your conditions…

Kirona: but Yun…

Yun: don't worry Kirona, I wont let anything happen to you

Superbia: now we wait for an hour because of your foolish plan Yun…until then you may be with yourselves free of my presence, but in exactly one hour I shall appear before you to duel.

Yun: very well

(in a flash of darkenss he vanishes)

Kirona: Yun do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean, what if I just end up getting in your way?

Yun: Kirona…I believe that I…no…we can win this together. You even said yourself you've grown attached to me, well I kinda like you too. Those feelings are what is driving me to help you get out of here. Maybe when we do we can have a future together

Kirona: I would like that

Yun: I would too, but for now we have to focus on the upcoming duel, speaking of which, may I see your deck? I would like to familiarize myself with it so I can best work out a strategy for us to work together.

Kirona: yeah, sounds like a good idea.

(for the next hour Yun and Kirona go over rules and strategies to try to compensate for Kironas lack of dueling knowledge. After the allotted hour has passed Superbia returns.)

Superbia: I must say im impressed with the effort you are putting into this.

Yun: before we begin, there is one last thing I need to do

(Yun pulls Kirona in a tight embrace and they kiss)

Superbia: you've got to be kidding me…

Kirona: yun…I…

Yun: yeah I know it's moving a little fast but…

Kirona: it's ok Yun, I think it may have given me the strength I need

Yun: good

Superbia: I know you guys are having a moment here but if we don't speed this up im going to get sick

(Kirona pulls Yun back for another kiss. Superbia turns around and pukes violently)

Yun: geez I thought you were just kidding…

Superbia: nope…that was quite literal…

Kirona: then lets duel!

(the exact moment Kironas and Superbias disk activate they are both engulfed by a bright light and seem to merge into a single person.)

Yun: oh come on! What just happened here!?

Superbia: foolish Yun, I am the dueling side of your "beloved" Kirona, and while that is my true name this is the dominant side of me and it isn't a very nice one.

Yun: (sigh), yeah that would happen…gotta admit I was getting my hopes up of being with you, but now all I need to do is defeat you.

Kirona: then it's time to duel!

(8000)Yun: that's right, now lets get this show on the road, I start off with Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode (1000) and call it a turn.

(8000)Kirona: very well, I shall begin by discarding Hecatrice from my hand in order to bring Valhalla Hall of the Fallen to my hand or more specifically to the field, and now because I don't control any monsters I can special summon Athena(2600). Now for my normal summon, go forth agent of creation-venus(1600), and because I summoned another fairy monster you get hit for 600 points of damage. Now with it's ability I pay 1500 life points to summon not one, not two, but three mystical shine balls to the field in defense mode(500) and they slam you for another 1800 points of damage

(5600)Yun: agh…damn…what a way to start a duel…but you've had your fun, now it's my turn! Your Athena may be powerful but it's not indestructible. I activate the spell hammer shot which destroys the monster with the highest attack on the field, and at that moment it's your Athena!

(6500)Kirona: well played, but predictable

Yun: I don't care how predictable that was it had to go, now I summon to the field Elemental hero Sparkman(1600) in attack mode, now I switch Avian to attack mode as well and destroy 2 of your little balls of light

(4900)Kirona: equally as predictable

Yun: you might wanna give up that tactic of trying to rattle me, cause it wont work. This is my own deck and I will not fear it!

Kirona: my my you are quite the stubborn one.

Yun: call it what you want, ill end my turn with 2 facedown cards

Kirona: now my turn has come around again. First off i activate my monster reborn to resurrect my fallen Athena. Next up I activate it's special ability to sacrifice my shine ball to re-summon one from my grave to hit you for 600 points of damage.

(5000)Yun: savior it while it lasts, cause it wont be around for long.

Kirona: oh im counting on that…but first im going to place a card in defense mode and now Athena will destroy your Avian.

Yun: sorry but I got a trap, and it's called Desperate Tag. Here is how it will work. My monster still gets destroyed but I don't take any damage, what's more is that I get to summon a level 4 warrior monster form my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman In defense mode (2000)

Kirona: well well, have to say that's a bit of a surprise. But will not change the end result. I end my turn with a facedown.

Yun: very well, but first with my woodsman's ability gives me a polymerization card from my deck. Next up I summon Elemental Hero Prisma and with it's ability I sent Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my deck to my grave to have it's name treated as such. Next up I activate hero fusion to fuse the avian and burstinatrix in my grave to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, next up my polymerization to fuse my wingman with my Sparkman to create Shining Flare Wingman, and for it's bonus as well, it gets 300 bonus points for each hero in my grave and since I have 3, that's a 900 point boost.

Kirona: excellent.

Yun: this will wipe that smug smile of your face, go Shining Flare Wingman, take out Athena!

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Last time on Yun…Yun and Kirona face off in a tag team against darklord Superbia, but at the last moment they become one and now Yun must duel Kirona for the chance to escape the shadow realm_

(5000)Yun: Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attack Athena now!

(4900)Kirona: sorry but you triggered my Mirror Force trap card so say good bye to any attack mode monsters you have.

Yun: sorry but I got a little something too, it's called de-fusion, making my wingman back into a Sparkman and Flame Wingman in defense mode so they aren't affected by your trap. Now I switch my monsters back into attack mode and end my turn

Kirona: very well, for my move I activate my Athena's ability again sacrificing my shining ball and re-summoning it to hit you for another 600 points of damage.

(4400)Yun: that's starting to really bug me…

Kirona: then this will just drive you positively insane…first my sanctuary in the sky field spell so even if you do destroy my monsters I wont take any damage, and then a facedown card. No go Athena, destroy that pesky Flame Wingman of his!

Yun: thanks for activating my Desperate Tag trap. Not only do I not take any damage but I can now summon Elemental Hero Stratos(1800) from my hand and thanks to his ability I can destroy all your spells and trap cards

Kirona: all part of the master plan

Yun: im sure it is, now it's my turn. With my woodsman's ability I get a polymerization which ill use right away to fuse together my Stratos with my Sparkman to create Elemental Hero The Shining(2600) and like my Shining Flare Wingman he gets a bonus but for each exiled hero this time, and I currently have 2, so with a power of 3200, your Athena is history, now attack!

(4300)Kirona: im impressed Yun. But it's my turn now. I activate pot of greed to draw 2 more cards, and now I activate monster reincarnation so by discarding a card from my hand I get one back, and the one I chose was Athena, I just have to sacrifice my 2 monsters. Unfortunately I don't have another creature to sacrifice for it's effect so ill just destroy that woodsman of yours and since it's in defense mode your trap doesn't activate.

Yun: well played, but this duel is coming to a close pretty quick here dearest Kirona.

Kirona: try me Yun.

Yun: don't tempt me…allow me to show you what I just drew

(Yun reveals the Rainbow dragon Listos gave to him as he faded away)

Kirona: is that Listos's Rainbow dragon? How in the world will that help you here?!

Yun: let me show you! I activate my facedown card, polymerization!

Kirona: you played that on the field?

Yun: just a little reverse psychology if you know how to work it, now I fuse the Elemental Hero Neos with Listos Rainbow dragon to create Elemental Hero Rainbow Neos(5000)

Kirona: even with that kind of power I will still be able to last until next turn which is all I will need to destroy you.

Yun: sorry but im ending this right now, I activate Rainbow Neos's effect, by returning my Elemental Hero The Shining to my deck , you have to shuffle your monsters back into your deck as well!

Kirona: well…

Yun: yeah, and now you're open to take 5000 points of damage…now go Rainbow Neos…lets end this and put Kirona to rest…

(0)Kirona: Yun…you…did it…

(Kirona slumps to the ground, defeated)

Yun: Kirona, I know the part of you that I grew fond of is still in you somewhere…and I want to say ill never forget you to that part…

Kirona: Yun…even my other half…was trying to…help

Yun: I know…that's why you took out my other decks, isn't it…

Kirona: yeah…please Yun…Stop Yin…my…last…re…quest…

(Kirona is taken by the shadow realm. Tears fall from Yuns face)

Yun: Kirona…I promise to honor that last request…and I will win this time…get ready Yun!


	22. Chapter 22

_Last time onYun…Kirona's and Yun's duel ended with Yun the victor…Kirona reveals that she took out the rest of Yuns decks for him so now all Yun has to do is confront Yin again…_

(Yun awakens in front of the same door that he first passed through to duel Yin the first time)

Yun: ungh…man what a trip…this is it though…

?: wait Yun…

(the monarchs that Yun dueled to get here all materialize before him)

Thestalos: Yun, we have discovered something…while you went to the shadow realm Yin dragged your body here and left it as if he knew you would come back…that was 3 days ago…

Raiza: there's more…we discovered that your first duel with Yin was fake!

Yun: what do you mean it was fake?

Caius: this cave emits a strange energy wave that makes the people inside hallucinate…

Yun: you mean…

Granmarg: that's right, each of you were playing nonsense cards, but the energy waves affected your duel disks as well so they believed what you thought you guys were playing instead of what was actually happening…

Yun: so none of what I faced…was real?

(Yun slowely starts to smile)

Yun: that brings me a lot of hope, I now have renewed energy and hope to reclaim my lost friend…but I still don't understand why he is here?

Mobius: we believe that whatever dark force is in this cave is responsible…

Yun: I see…then I will beat him and free him from this evil spell…

Kuraz: one more thing Yun, we also discovered a way for you guys to duel for real in there…by combining our energies we can create a force field around you two that will protect you from the evil energies emanating from the cave

Yun: guys…thanks…now lets do this!

(Yun walks through the doors and the monarch cards fly from his pocket and creat a field of light around Yun)

Yin: Yun…I see you have returned from the shadow realm…as I predicted…

Yun: that's right Yin, but this time…were dueling for real!

Yin : I think that we've already been over this, I always duel for real

Yun: not quite!

(the field extends to envelope Yin)

Yin: agh…what…is this…energy…

Yun: there are dark energy waves coming from this cave that make us hallucinate…our last duel wasn't real…it was all nonsense

Yin: but…if that were true…our duel disks…

Yun: also picked up the waves and displayed what we believed we were playing…but this field of light will allow us to properly duel

Yin: I don't know why…but I must defeat you…old friend

Yun: Yin! You're starting to remember!

Yin: I don't know…why…but…this must happen…with the same consequences…

Yun: yeah…I understand…but I wont lose this time!

(8000)Yin: give it your all Yun! And im gonna start with this…elemental hero avian in attack mode(1000)!

Yun: you have hero's too?

Yin: yeah…it seems that these are the cards I threw down in our last duel…lets see whos will of heros will prevail!

(8000)Yun: …Yin…yeah…lets do it! I draw! I activate the spell card future fusion! So now by sending cards from my deck to the grave, I can fusion summon a monster from my deck in 2 turns! Next up it's time for some defense! Go elemental hero Clayman, defense mode(2000). This will protect me for now

Yin: sorry pal, but sometimes a good defense means a good offense, or in the case of what im about to do, a little of both! I activate polymerization to fuse together my burtinatrix and my Clayman in order to create elemental hero rampart blaster, come to my defense(2500).

Yun: I get it…bring it Yin!

Yin: with pleasure…and with her special ability she can attack you directly with half of her attack!

(7000)Yun: argh…not a bad move Yin

Yin: that's all I have for now pal

Yun: Yin, I know were opponents, but you're still my friend…and as a friend…I have to get back up and get back in the game! My move! I bring to the field…elemental hero prisma in attack mode(1700)

Yin: sorry but your monster still falls a bit short on power

Yun: not with this card it wont…the field spell card skyscraper!

Yin: uh oh…

Yun: uh oh is right cause now my monster gains 1000 attack points because it's weaker than your monster! Now go prisma, destroy that rampart blaster!

Yin: fortunately she was still in defense mode so I don't take any battle damage

Yun: that may be true but your monster is gone now so it cant attack me directly, finally I place one field card facedown and call it a turn

Yin: wait, why tell me it's a field spell?

Yun: because it overrides the skyscraper on the field and destroys it!

Yin: I get it, since were both playing with hero cards we both get the bonus from skyscraper…so you prevented me from being able to use it…smart Yun…very smart…but will it be enough to win?! I draw. From my hand I activate the spell fusion recovery to recover my elemental hero burtinatrix and a polymerization from my grave…then I activate the polymerization to combine my avian and burstinatrix to create elemental hero Flame Wingman(2100)

Yun: that's not good for me…

Yin: that's right Yun, cause now it's coming to you by way of prisma! Go skyline scorcher!

(6600)Yun: damn that's hot…

Yin: you must have forgotten about it's superpower ability, which hits you for half of the destroyed monsters attack power, so heres a math lesson, half of 1700 is 850!

(5350)Yun: AAAAGH! EVEN HOTTER!

Yin: that's all I have for now Yun. Come on aren't you even trying?

Yun: you havent seen anything yet Yin…my move, and since it's 2 turns since I activated my future fusion spell I get my monster! I was hoping you would have something strong out for this guy cause I send elemental heros bladedge and Bubbleman to the grave to bring out Elemental Hero Gaia(2200) and when this card hits the field half of your monsters attack power gets added to my hero, now go and attack flame wingman

(5800)Yin: agh…im impressed, I thought for sure flame wingman would come to the field

Yun: sorry to disappoint…ill end my turn with a facedown

Yin: my move! Looks like I drew something that will end this duel rather quickly…

Yun: only one card out there could mean that when 2 hero decks are fighting it out…you have…

Yin…that's right Yun…

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Last time on Yun…Yun and Yin begin their final duel after Yun escapes the shadow realm_

(5800)Yin: Looks like I drew something that will end this duel rather quickly…

(5350)Yun: only one card out there could mean that when 2 hero decks are fighting it out…you have…

Yin…that's right Yun… I drew super polymerization! And by activating this card, all I have to do is discard one card from my hand so I can fuse your Gaia with the Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand in order to create, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero(2000). Even if you were to destroy this card, it would take every monster you control with it, no go my Heros attack Yun directly and take a rather huge chunk of his life points!

Yun: sorry but my mirror force trap begs to differ, now all your monsters are destroyed and absolute zeros ability can take the monsters that I don't have on the field!

Yin: damn…ill end by placing my last card facedown on the field

Yun: then I guess it's my turn, I summon to the field elemental hero wildheart in attack mode(1500) and since it cant be the target of trap cards, hes free to go in for 1500 points of damage!

(4300)Yin: argh…nice playing around my facedown…

Yun: the pleasures all mine…I end with 2 facedowns

Yin: guess im up…and guess what, I drew? Elemental hero bladedge(2600), and because necroshade is in my graveyard I don't need a sacrifice to play him

Yun: that's not good

Yin: not for your monster it's not, attack!

(4250)Yun: well it looks like you activated my trap card, hero signal! Now I can summon a hero from my deck, and I choose elemental hero woodsman in defense mode(2000)

Yin: well played, now during your standby phase you get a polymerization to your hadn

Yun: that's right

Yin: then I guess youre up

Yun: guess I am and polymerization becomes mine…but that's for later, for now I think ill activate my facedown field spell, skyscraper 2 hero city! So now once per turn I can resurrect a hero that was destroyed by battle, and I choose prisma, and with his effect I can send my avian to the grave to treat his name as avian, now ill fuse my new avian with the burstinatrix in my hand to make my very own flame wingman(2100)

Yin: sorry but your monster is a bit short on power there

Yun: I guess your right…I end my turn

Yin: Yun, what are you up to? Very well, ill skip my turn entirely

Yun: a skip huh? As you wish, I now get a polymerization from my deck, and ill pass just as you have

Yin: just buying some time huh? Well I wont fear that facedown much longer, I have elemental hero stratos(1800) and with his ability, your card is a goner

Yun: sorry but I just threw down a polymerization to fake you out

Yin: what?! I cant believe I fell for that! Damn you Yun! Bladedge take out that woodsman!

(3650)Yun: getting a bit angry there? It's allrigth, ill just take my turn, and I activate another polymerization fusing my flame wingman with the Sparkman in my hand in order to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) and I think it's no secret he gets a 300 point boost for every hero in my grave and I have 7 for a grand total of 4600 attack points! Now attack that bladedge!

Yin: sorry but my face down is hero barrier, so my monster is safe for now

Yun: I activate pot of greed to draw 2 additional cards then the spell card graceful charity so I can draw 3 new cards as long as I discard 2…ill end my turn by throwing 3 facedowns

Yin: Yun…my mind…is becoming…more clear

?: damn you, you cannot break my hold on you Yin

(a dark figure materializes out of the darkness of the cave)

Yun: uh Yin, whats going on here?

Yin: I have no idea

?: I am the manifestation of the shadow realm, you may call me shadow! For years I have had a hold on Yin, having him do my bidding

Yin: but why?

Shadow: I am chaos itself! I only wish to fuel my own hunger by sending more and more souls to the shadow realm to satiate my thirst for souls! Pure evil some call me

Yun: but why show youself now?

Shadow: isn't it obvious? This barrier of light is protecting you from my influence! I wish only to crush you impudent humans!

Yin: then how about we settle this the old fashioned way? With a duel!

Shadow: sorry to break it to ya but only one of you is gonna walk away from this duel and whoever does will have to face me next

Yun: that's fine by me!

Yin: Yun, we have to finish this now

Yun: what do you think im doing?

Yin: huh?

Yun: trust me Yin…

Yin: very well, I believe in you, so you must have seen this attack coming! Go bladedge, attack Yun's Clayman!

Yun: that's right, all of the pieces are in place! I start off by activating the trap card known as Hero's mirror, with this card I can make a copy of any hero on the battlefield and make you fight that monster instead so now you will attack a copy of my shining flare wingman! Next up is my trap card mirror gate! So now our 2 monster switch who their fighting for so you get my shining flare wingman clone and I get your wildedge, and last but not least is the trap card final fusion!

Yin: wha…

Yun: so now that we both control a fusion monster all of our monsters are destroyed and we both take damage equal to their combined attack power!

Yin: Yun…

Yun: that's right Yin, were both taking a whopping 8600 points of damage which means…

Shadow: the duel is a draw

Yun: and now that were both still standing we can both take you on!

Shadow: fair enough, I can still crush you feeble humans by my own power!

Yin: Yun are you sure about this?

Yun: about as sure as anything ive been sure about so far…

Yin: then lets do this!

_To be continued…_


End file.
